To the Digital World Once Again
by TehWriter
Summary: The Tamers went to the Digital world in search of their partners. To their surprise, the world is dark and creepy. And even worse, their Digimon are slowly getting killed by a mysterious Flaremon. What's going on? And why is Rika the only one to see him?
1. Welcome back!

Feelings are usually hard to explain. Sometimes you can't control them, other times you can. When you let yourself go, you're losing everything inside you, including your emotions. It's normal for people to go through mood swings. When you're sad, you cry. When you're scared, you shiver. When happy, you just simply smile. But not everyone can feel emotions. Sometimes something can come down hard on someone, but they don't feel a thing. Their face is left expressionless, blank, untouched ...

"Rika?" Takato whispered in my ear. "What's wrong."

Takato was an average kid. Like everyone else in the group, he was a Digimon Tamer. Though he was a bit scrawny looking, he was actually a tough kid inside. All he needed was ... motavation.

"Nothing," I assured him with a frown. How was it his business anyways? "Leave. You are in my sunlight."

"Um, Rika, you are sitting under a tree in the shade." Takato laughed. I didn't find it funny. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

"Because I need YOU to guide ME." I smirked. Couldn't he just leave already. I was tired, and moody. I stood up and walked over to Jeri, leaving him standing there stupidly.

Jeri was over by a small pond picking flowers. Her hand puppet she carries around was left on a nearby rock. She smiled as I approached. "Done sitting alone?" She asked. Then glanced up to look where I was sitting. "Oh. Takato bugging you?" She giggled.

"..." Jeri had to be one of the most annoying people I've ever met. But then ... there was Ryo.

"Hey sunshine." A familiar voice called. I whipped around, and to my disgust, it was Ryo. He was grinning about calling me sunshine, of course.

"Ugh!" I wanted to hit him. "What do you want?"

"Just saying hi. Are you ready?" He asked me.

Ready f--" How could I forget!? We are going to the Digital World. After a year, we finally get to see our long lost partners. Renamon ... I've been dying to see her. "Yes."

Henry joined us. "Just waiting on the other two ... Where are they?" He checked his watch, making a notion that they are late.

Ryo took a flower from Jeri. He handed it to me. "It's pretty, just like you." He grinned. I smacked the ugly flower out of his hand and frowned deeply, which made his smile grow.

"Hey chums!" Kazu was standing by a tree. "Sorry we are late!" He walked towards us, filling us in. "Kenta couldn't find his stuffed bear ... or his diapers." He said rolling his eyes.

"I need my bear, he's good luck. And I DON'T wear diapers!" Kenta moaned. Idiot.

"Whatever, can we go now?" I grabbed my bag and heaved it over my shoulder.

"Hold on. Still waiting for one more person ..." Takato began. But just as if on cue, Yamaki appeared.

"Planing on leaving already?" He said. He wore his usual black suit and sun glasses. He needs a new look, I thought to myself.

"Of course not, Yamaki." Takato smiled. "We were waiting for you."

He nodded and opened the black bag hanging from his hand. He pulled out a small black device. "It's a better version to the one I gave you last time," he said, handing Takato the communicator.

"Thanks." Takato picked up his bag and looked towards us all. "OK team. We will be un-guarded in the Digital World, meaning it could be extremely dangerous." Everyone nodded. "So let's grab a partner so we all don't get separated."

I went to grab Jeri but Ryo grabbed my arm. I turned around to puch him, but he ducked. I released my arm from his clutched and was dissapointed at Jeri...she partnered with Takato. Damn them. I looked around. Everyone already had partners. I sighed, "fine, we're partners. But don't touch me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Wildcat," Ryo winked. I frowned. He grabbed my arm and held on tight.

"Right, are we all ready?" Takato asked us, excitedly. "Let's move out men! And err.. women!"

Yamaki smiled, "I will checking in on my communicator every hour. Hopefully the one you have now will work without a storm." He waved his hand and walked down the hill.

"All set?!" Takato and Jeri started walking- Takato was carrying her bags.

"Carry my bags," I commanded Ryo. He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever."

Every started walking, following Takato and Jeri, until we reached a small gray hideout. The one that Guilmon used to live in. "Alright gang. See you in the Digital World," Takato gulped. Him and Jeri dissapeared inside. Minutes later, Kazu and Kenta followed in, then Henry and Suzie.

"Ready pumpkin?" Ryo asked. I glared at him and nodded. We walked inside the small hideout, to find it was left exactly how Guilmon had it a year earlier. "Ladies first."

"You just want to look at my butt," I protested.

"Me? Nooooo." Ryo smiled. I punched him.

Getting on my hands and knees, I crawled inside. I waited until Ryo was beside me. I didn't want to enter without him, as much as I don't like him, I didn't want to be alone incase we all got separated. He finally reached up to me and grabbed my arm. We both looked at each other and crawled the remaining way until we hit the portal.

It felt like I was being pulled at the speed of sound. My body couldn't move, and my eyes were slammed shut. Suddenly we began falling. It felt as though I was being dropped from the tallest building in the world. I then hit something hard. I realised we were no longer falling. I opened my eyes and to my surprise – and disgust – I was on top of Ryo. Soft landing I had to admit, atleast he was good for something.

I stood up and looked around. The others were sitting on rocks, obviously waiting for us.

"What was with the hold up you two?" Kazu asked, eyeing us suspiciously. I punched him on the arm.

Ryo stood beside me, his hand was on my shoulder.

"Well ladies and gents ... Welcome back to the Digital World!"


	2. Crimson Ocean

Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait. I would like to thank **Nobility** and **rika4life** for the reviews. And I would like to thank the people who added this story to their favourites and subscription.

My chapters for stories are always pretty short, 6 pages at most. Which I apologise for. If it's any longer I would run out of ideas and keep it blank for a while, which means it's a longer wait. So anyways, on with the story!! Oh and I also apologise for spelling errors in the previous chapter and any going to be in this one.

**Chapter two – Crimson Ocean.**

"_Well ladies and gents ... Welcome back to the Digital World!"_

I removed Ryo's hand from my shoulder and looked around. The Digital World was different then before; the place seemed dead, literally. The trees which used to stand tall, now hunched over and had no leaves. The small river now ran dry, and the grass was brown. It was as though the energy was sucked out of everything.

"Why is everything so different?" I heard Jeri ask. "Nothing seems lively anymore."

"I know. It's definitely odd," Henry said, frowning.

"It's actually spooky," Kazu pointed out. I snorted, of all things the Digital World was right now, it definitely was not spooky. "I wonder where we are. We've never landed here before."

Ryo snapped his fingers. "I remember this place." He said. I rolled my eyes, of course he does. "Cyberdramon and I were here before when we fought Phantomon."

"Alright, so why is it dead?" Kenta asked, almost to himself.

"Oh! I remember this place too!" I called. How could I be so stupid? "Renamon and I were here when we left the two walking idiots and Akiyama." I gave a loud sigh, "though the place _was_ peaceful. I wonder what happened to it."

"Well there is no use crying over spilt milk," Henry said. "Anyways, we should find a place to camp before nightfall."

"I agree. And besides, the fall took my energy." Kazu whined. Since when does he ever have any energy?

"Shh. Do you guys hear something?" Ryo whispered. He placed his hand behind his hear to listen more carefully. "It sounds like someone is in trouble." He started running in the direction of the cries. Being the moron that I am, I followed him. We rounded some trees, and went down a small hill, and I got drenched in mud.

"Akiyama, wait up," I called. I was running out of breath, and had trouble keeping up, due to dodging broken trees. He suddenly haulted and I crashed right into him, falling to the ground, into more mud. Of course. "Ow. What's your problem?"

"The crying has just ... stopped." He replied, huffing from the run. He lent me his hand to help me up, but I pushed it away, standing up on my own accord. I rubbed some mud off – well tried to – but I ended up smearing it. I frowned.

"Where are we?" I asked. The place was completely different then the dead woods. We were standing by some sort of dock, overlooking a Digital Ocean. Only the ocean wasn't blue, it was a crimson colour, which looked terrifying horrible.

Ryo's face dropped. "This, this used to be the Sea of Peace." He shook his head. "What's going on here?"

"Hey guys? Where are you?" Takato's voice rang through the silent air.

"Come on Rika. Let's get back to them," Ryo said. He turned away from the ocean and started walking towards the sound of Takato's voice.

I walked over to the dock and sat down, looking at the water. I was mesmorized by it, for some reason it drew me to it. I leaned over the dock and stuck my hand into the water. Wrong choice. Something grabbed a hold of me and pulled me down. I felt the rush of the water blast against my face, and my lungs felt ready to explode. I closed my eyes and awaited the pain that I knew all too well would come – the pain of drowning.

**XXVXX**

"Rika? Rika wake up." A voice called to me. It felt distant, like it was miles away. "Rika?"

"Maybe she isn't alive." Another voice said. If I was awake, I would slap the person.

"Kazu, don't say that." A girl said, sobbing. I felt my body being pressed in and my eyes snapped open. I coughed and hacked as water came rushing from my mouth. Someone was smacking my back, lightly though.

"What happened?" I asked between deep breaths.

"Welcome back Pumpkin." Ryo smiled. "Thought we lost you. When Takato called us, I thought you were right behind me, when I noticed you weren't I panicked. So being the hero that I am, I dove into the water, since I knew it was the only place you would go to."

I, however, didn't believe a word he was saying. "Right. Well, I'm fine, so you can stop touching me now." Ryo cuckled and let go of me. I gave a sigh. "How long was I out?"

"Not long. About an hour or so. You're lucky we still had time to set up camp before dark." Henry said.

I blinked and noticed that the sky was completely black. The only lights shining were those of Data Streams in the distance, and the Real World. I made an attempt to stand up but fell right back down. My head ached like I was suddenly smacked with a frying pan.

"We should all get some sleep now." Takato said, yawning. "We need to hunt for our Digimon."

"Agree. I'll take first watch, this way I can watch the WildCat." Ryo said, grinning.

"I don't need _you_ to watch me, Akiyama. What am I, two?" I snapped. I attempted to stand back up but a dizzy spell overworked me and I collasped. "Fine. Watch me, just don't touch me."

Everyone exchanged their good nights as I looked into the fire. I felt so tired and groggy. I leaned up against a huge rock and closed my eyes. Today was the worst day ever, but on the bright side, the water washed away the mud.

"Hey Rika. Are you cold?" Ryo asked me. Without waiting for a reply, he threw a blanket over top of me and sat down beside me.

"Err. Thanks." I replied sleepily. I was too tired to yell at him for sitting beside me. With one last breath I began to fall into a relaxing sleep, listening to the soft breaths from Ryo and the sound of the fire crackling.

A/N: Phew. Glad that chapter is done. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be coming soon, I promise. I've been working on my **Summer to Italy** story, which is why I haven't updated this. Check it out sometime! And by the way, for upcoming chapters, I might switch the views from Rika's point of view to third person point of view. Warning you now so you wont be confused later. And again, I apologise for any spelling mistakes I may have.


	3. Renamon, I need you!

A/N: I don't mean to brag about my work but I just love how the chapters come out. All I do is write the name of the chapter and I think of the story to go with it.

Anyways, thank you to my reviewer **crystalwolfberri** and to all those who added this story to their favouritesand alerts! Enjoy chapter three!

**Chapter three – Renamon, I need you!**

"_Get the hell out of my way, you weak creature." A beast-like Digimon snarled. He was a redish-orange creature, with a large yellow main. His fire lit tail wrapped around his muscular leg and his eyes were blank. He opened his mouth and gave a rather loud roar._

"_F-Flaremon. What's gotten into you?" The poor yellow fox creature asked. She was on the ground, her head shakily looking up over the so called Flaremon._

_Flaremon laughed, "dear Renamon. What happened to me is no concern of yours." His eyes looked down at her and he grinned devilly._

_Renamon shook her head and stood up. She gathered her energy and charged at the Flaremon, only to be blown back._

"_Now, I must defeat you, you pitiful Digimon." Fire began to swirl around Flaremon's body. "When you're done, your Tamer is next."_

_Renamon's eyes grew. "You will not hurt Rika!"_

"_Crimson Beast King Wave!" The fire from around his body charged at Renamon in the shape of a lion. Having no strength to escape, Renamon was hit. Her body began to crumble in the shape of Data. _

"_I'm sorry I failed you Rika." A tear slid down Renamon's furry cheek as her data vanished into the nights' air._

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. I rubbed the back of my neck which was stiff and hurt like hell. It was still dark out, except for the fact that the Data streams in the distance were still shining bright. I felt a body to my side shift and I looked over only to find Akiyama laying beside me. If it wasn't so dark out I probably would have screamed and shouted out 'Akiyama tried to rape me'. Mean, I know, but hey, it's in my nature to be.

I grabbed the blanket and stood up, placing it over top of Ryo. He was sleeping soundly, his body moving up and down to his silent breaths. He almost looked cute sleeping. Almost. I stretched and looked around. A small fire was still ablaze while a very tired looking Takato sat staring at it. I walked over to him.

"Wakey wakey," I said quietly.

Startled, he looked up and gave a half smile. "Hey."

I looked at him. The fire made his face illuminate softly. He yawned. "Go back to bed, Goggle Head. I'll take over the watch."

He nodded and stood, heading back to the small two-person tent that was pitched. When he entered I gave a loud sigh. The dream I had seemed only too real. Could it be possible that Renamon really died? Or was it a dream ... well ... nightmare. I didn't know and admittedly, I was scared to find out.

Slowly reaching behind me, I grabbed my D-Power. Clutching it tightly, I lifted it up about to look until ...

"Morning WildCat," came a tired voice. I snorted.

"It isn't morning."

Ryo grinned, "I know." He sat beside me and threw a near-by Digi-stick into the fire. "You should be resting, you could have drown today."

I shrugged. "It's odd, isn't it? I thought Wong and Goggle Head swam underwater last time we were here. But I just don't know why I al-"

"Almost drowned?" He finished for me nodding. "Everything has changed though, Rika. Maybe that changed too." He thought for a moment. "Or you were just pretending so I could come save you and give you mouth to mouth."

I almost puked at the thought, "grow up."

The D-Power was still in my hand. I wanted to look but what if something happened to her? I don't want Ryo to know. Finding a reason to be alone, I looked at him, "I'll be right back. I need to .. umm .. pee." He nodded and I left to walk into the very dead forest, I could almost feel his eyes on me.

After walking quite a way into the forest, I slumped up against a tree and heaved a great sigh. I wanted Renamon to be okay. I wanted to know she was still alive ... still with me. I lifted up the D-Power and closed my eyes, letting the suspense of the dream kill me. After several moments, I opened my eyes and looked at the screen.

I wanted to scream and shout. Hit things and curse. _It couldn't be, it just couldn't be! Maybe the battery was dead! Yeah that's it!_ I fumbled the D-Power in my hands in attempts to find a battery pack. No such luck. I stood up and slammed my fists into the tree I was just leaning against. "The dream was real," I whispered to no one. A tear slid down my cheek as I looked at the screen again; it was gray and fuzzy. A sign that the Digimon is no longer alive. _It's just like Jeri's when Leomon died._ I hit the tree again, harder this time.

"What kind of dream was it? A dream where you were kissing me?" Ryo asked. He came out from behind the tree. I turned to face him, smacking him as hard as I could square in the jaw. He roared in pain as I collasped to my knees, tears sliding out like rain.

"I-I'm sorry Ryo." I said. Ryo rubbed his cheek and bent down beside me. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It didn't hurt that bad so there is no need to cry over it," he smiled. I smacked off his hand and stood up. Tears were still escaping me. Ryo frowned. "What's wrong?"

I didn't want to tell him but a part of me was saying to do so. I slammed the D-Power into his chest. He grabbed it and looked down, a look of sympathy crossed his face. "Rika. Th-this can't be right. I mean. This couldn't have happened."

I wiped the tears off my face. "Well it's real!" I said sobbing. "I-I had a dream she was killed but it's real, Ryo! It is!"

Ryo tried to comfort me by pulling me into a hug. I pushed him away, looking at him in the eyes. Without realising it, I starting running, past Ryo and through the trees. My feet were dragging my body around trees. If I didn't know any better I'd say I was going to get lost, but at that moment I didn't care. I kept running.

Tree branches broke behind me, I had a feeling Ryo was probably following. I didn't care though, I didn't even stop to let him catch up. I just kept going. I ran for what seemed like hours; I was out of breath. My sides ached and my breaths hurt. Finally I came to a complete stop. Everything was quiet. "I probably lost him ages ago," I heaved.

I fell to the ground out of breath. My intakes were becoming faster and faster, I started to wonder if I was going to hypervenalate or die of loss breath. Still breathing hard, I looked around the scenario. I was near a small waterfall, surrounded by rocks and dead trees. Sighing and sweaty I crawled over to the rocks and layed against them, closing my eyes. _Renamon is dead. It's impossible! Completely impossible!_

After laying there for several minutes I heard gravel being kicked around. The kind of sound someone makes when they are walking across stones in sneakers. I figured it was probably just Ryo finally catching up. After several more breaths I spoke in a harsh tone, "leave me the hell alone."

A chuckle and a poem rang out:

" I smell a Digi-Brat sitting on my land.

With no one to protect her, no helping hand.

I killed her partner, I burnt her to a chrisp,

Now when I kill you it will all be in a wisp."

The voice was horrifying, yet familiar. The hairs on my neck stood up as I peeled open my eyes. Standing before me was the Digimon from my dream; Flaremon. His white eyes burning into mine. A toothy grin on his face, taking pleasure from his horrible poem. If it wasn't for the fact this Digimon was an enemy, I probably would have mocked his poem right in his face.

He raised his claw and fire surrounded it. Still looking at me, he ran toward me. I let out a blood curtling scream.

A/N: Gay chapter, I know. But I left you guys without a new chapter for like ever now, so I thought I would be nice and update. And I apologise for the random, dumb poem ... but atleast it rhymes -winks-. Also, sorry this chapter is uber short ... very very sorry for that, but I just don't really know what to say, so some suggestions ARE welcome!!


	4. Guilmon to the rescue!

A special thanks goes out to **rika4life** and **Freyagal** for reviewing my story. I'm glad you are enjoying it.

This chapter is a little shorter but this entire chapter foreshadows the rest of the story and plot. So I hope you enjoy it -smiles-.

**Chapter four – Guilmon to the rescue!**

Flaremon ran at me with a burning desire to kill in his eyes. His fist was covered in fire as he attempted to make his attack. His fist came down and I rolled out of the way just in time. The rock I was up against smashed into pieces and covered the ground. Flaremon roared.

"Stay still while I kill you."

I gulped. "What do you want with us? And why did you kill Renamon?"

Flaremon laughed and avoided the question. He looked down at me and grinned. "Crimson Lion Dance." Multiple Flaremon's started to emerge. They all surrounded me, making no possible path to escape. I felt really bad at this point for running from Ryo. If I was with him still I wouldn't be almost dead from the same Digimon to kill my partner. "Crimson Beast King Wave." Fire surrounded their bodies and shot at my direction. I was done for.

"Pyro Sphere!"

A gigantic fireball emerged from the trees and hit one of the Flaremon. The Flaremon roared and disappeared.

"Fire Rock Breaker!" Out of the dead woods came a vicious looking Guilmon. I never felt so happy. He ran at one of the Flaremon. The Digi-Hazard sign on his arm was drawing energy, causing his whole arm to ignite into flame. When he was close enough to Flaremon, he jumped up. Bringing his claw down, he slashed one of the Flaremon in the back, causing it to disappear.

Guilmon stood in a fighting position, his teeth baring at the other Flaremon. His eyes darted in my direction. "Rika, are you OK?" I gave a small nod in response.

"The human wont be for long," Flaremon laughed. "Refreshing Roar!" It opened its mouth and gave a loud tiger-like roar. I covered my ears and watched as Guilmon was sent backwards, flying into a tree. The tree snapped in half. "I'll absorb this human's data right after I take yours." He dismissed his clones.

Guilmon stood up and growled.

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Crimson Beast King Wave!"

The two powerful attacks collided sending an explosion into the air. I stretched on the ground and covered my head. After a few moments, I lifted my head and looked around. The dust was clearing and Guilmon was laying on his back, his body glowing and shifting. I wanted to scream again but I couldn't find my voice. Guilmon was going to die trying to save me.

I stood up and ran to Guilmon. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open a crack. "Guilmon?" I said quietly. He didn't answer. "Guilmon?" I started shaking his body, tears forming in my eyes. "Wake up!"

I turned my head around and looked for Flaremon. He was a few feet away from where I was laying, his head against a rock. To me, it looked like he was knocked out cold. I turned my attention back to Guilmon. His body was shaking and little data pieces began floating into the air. I started crying. First Renamon and now Guilmon. This couldn't be happening. "Dino-boy wake up!"

Guilmon's eye slowly opened. "R-Rika?"

I nodded, "hang in there."

"W-where is T-Takatomon?" He asked slowly. I shook my head.

"Back at the camp. I don't know which way it is though." I stood up. "Hang in there Guilmon. I'm going to take you." I bent down and grab his two disappearing paws, but I was unable to budge him. "Help me out here, I can't lift you by myself you know."

Guilmon chuckled. "I have no energy. I am slowly dying, Rika."

"No! You can't be!" I screamed. "Guilmon please, don't go!"

Guilmon closed his eye, "I'm sorry Rika. Tell everyone not to forget me."

"GUILMON!" A voice screamed. The voice startled me. I looked around to see Takato, Henry, and Ryo running my way. "Guilmon! No!"

"Hang in there, Guilmon." I said.

"You keep saying that, and I don't have anything to hold onto." He tried to make a joke. I smiled sadly.

"Guilmon!" Takato threw his body onto the ground beside me. "Guilmon, please don't go!" Takato began crying, holding his partners' paws.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Ryo and Henry standing over me. I stood up and they mentioned for me to follow.

"What happened?!" Henry asked angrily.

I shook my head. "Flaremon attacked me and Guilmon came to save me," I said through teary eyes.

Henry and Ryo looked around. Then Ryo spoke. "I don't see any Flaremon around."

"What?!" I whipped my head around. He was right! Flaremon was no longer unconscience, he was gone. "He was just-"

"-Here?" Henry finished. I could tell by my voice he didn't believe me. I nodded. Henry scowled.

"What? Don't believe me?!" I asked in disbelief.

"We do Rika. It's just that .." Ryo never finished his sentence.

"I don't believe this. I can't believe this!" I said. "If you don't believe that Flaremon attacked me then what do _you_ believe happened to Guilmon?" I turned my head to look at Guilmon. His legs were gone and his eyes were still closed. A tear ran down my cheek. "Think _I_ attacked him?"

Henry frowned. "Look Rika. We don't know whats going on, but we are going to find out."

I looked at Ryo and noticed the side of his face was cut. "And what happened to you? And do you believe me atleast?"

Ryo ignored her first question, "Rika. I don't know what to believe. You said Flaremon attacked you, but he isn't here. Flaremon is also a higher level then Guilmon so I doubt Guilmon destroyed him." He rubbed his hand through his hair. "There is also no sign a fight had taken place here."

My eyes widened. I looked around. The place looked exactly as it did when I first came here. Before Flaremon attacked me. There were no explosion marks from the two attacks making contact with each other. The rock I was against wasn't smashed. And the tree which fell, was still standing. "This is crazy." I sat down and looked at Guilmon. Only his head was left. Takato was over him crying. I looked back at Henry and Ryo. They were watching me. Observing me. "What's happening?" I whispered.

Ryo knelt down beside me. "Rika. Why would Flaremon attack you?"

"Because he killed Renamon. Now he is after me!" I said.

"It was a dream, Rika." Henry reminded me.

"If it was a dream, then why is my Digivice pixalated?!"

Henry thought for a moment. "There is something strange going on in the Digital World. It could be your Digivice. Renamon is tough, I doubt she is dead."

"She _is_ dead, Henry! I watched her get destroyed! And Flaremon said I was next and he was right. He attacked me!"

Both Ryo and Henry raised their eyebrows but didn't say anything. I could hear Takato crying behind me as Guilmon disintegrated into data. Leomon, Renamon, Guilmon ... all are dead.

"Rika?" I looked at Ryo. He was frowning. "Come. Let's go back to the camp."

"No." I said.

"Rika there is something going on. And you need some sleep." He said sadly.

I started to get the impression that they thought I was crazy. I shook my head. "I'm fine, Ryo. I don't need sleep."

"You _need_ sleep. Or better yet, you need to go back to the real world."

"What?! Why?!" I screamed.

He sighed. "We think that you've gone a bit ... well ... you're just not yourself."

Not myself? So they _do_ think I'm crazy. "Screw you." I stood up. "I'm not mental. I did _not_ attack Guilmon. I _witnessed_ Renamon getting killed. And I was definitely _attacked_ by Flaremon."

Henry and Ryo exchanged glances. "We never said you attacked Guilmon," Henry said.

"You're implying it!" I bellowed.

"Shh. Keep your voice down," Ryo hushed her. "We're not implying anything. It's just we don't know what really happened."

"So you blame the only person here who knows what happened?"

"Damn it. We aren't blaming you for anything!"

"Then stop acting like it!" My temper started to rise.

"Stop acting like a child Rika!" Henry barked. "We aren't blaming you for Guilmon's death. Now let's get back to the camp."

I was so frusterated I started shaking. "I'm not going back to the camp with you guys."

"Then what are you going to do? We don't have time to chase you around the Digital World." Ryo growled.

"You don't have to chase me, I can take care of myself." I turned and started walking away from them. I didn't want to go back to the camp. What would Jeri say? I knew they thought it was I who hurt Guilmon, but I didn't. I would never. He tried to save me from Flaremon and he did ... which resulted in his death. A tear stung my eye again. I looked back to see that all three boys were watching me leave. "They don't even care that I'm leaving?" I said outloud. I sighed and walked through the trees in hopes to find some answers as to what was really going on.


	5. A friend, a foe, and a rabbit?

An update! Yay! I haven't updated due to just laziness. Aren't you glad I'm so honest ... unlike those who lie and say it was writers block -wink-

I hope you all will enjoy this next chapter. I'll be working more on this story and the new one called Unrealized Dreams. Stay tuned at the end of the chapter for a quick scene from the prologue. You'll love the new story. And for Summer to Italy, I wont be working on it for a while. I've written the next few chapters to it, but it will not be posted until later.

Thanks for being so patient with me guys! Here we go:

**Chapter five - A friend, a foe, and ... a rabbit?**

One ... two ... three! I jumped across the large patch a what looked like swamp tar. I managed to jump to the other side, but, unfortunately, my foot landed right into some of it. Who would have thought that the Digital World would have such a thing? I snarled in disgust as I yanked my half sunken shoe out.

I looked around to see the usual site: dead trees, dead shrubs, dead trees ... did I mention dead trees? The world used to look so lively and peaceful, now it's just a digital disaster. I scratched my head and sighed. If things couldn't have gotten worse, I began to feel hungry. "Things really did change around here," I noted out loud.

I sat down near a tree, that looked like it'd fall if you so much as touched it, and attempted to wipe off my shoe on the ground. "Stupid Akiyama. This is all his fault."

"There you go again, blaming everything on someone else when clearly all the mistakes are your own."

I looked up so fast that a kink formed in my neck. I groaned. "Who are you?"

A sigh drifted through air. "Geeze, Rika, you're a hard one to keep up with." A figure appeared from the trees and stood in front of me. Ryo. He had two large bags slung onto his back and he looked deadly tired.

"Go away." I said, gritting my teeth. "The last thing I need is more guilt on my shoulders."

Ryo dropped the bags and sat down beside me. "You didn't have to leave. We're not mad at you. Not in the least bit. We're just confused. That's all." He spoke calmly.

"Why did you follow me here?" I asked. I began poking at the impossible-to-get-rid-of tar on my shoe. "I wanted to be left alone."

"You could get hurt out here. All we need is for you to wind up like Guilmon." He cringed at his last few words and looked at me apologetically. I didn't reply to him. What was I going to say? Ryo reached into his pocket and pulled out a small survival pocket knife. He grabbed my shoe and began edging the knife into the tar. "The world has changed. It's too dangerous to be out here alone."

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, not feeling the slightest bit concerned where they are.

"On their way," he said. "I left them to get a head start in finding you." He handed the stained shoe back to me and I slipped it on. "I brought your bag."

"So I suppose you expect me to go back, huh?"

Ryo let out another sigh. "No. If I did expect you to go back than I wouldn't have brought your stuff." He ran his hand through his hair. Geeze, it annoys me when he does that. "You're too stubborn to convince to do anything. So ... I've decided to journey with you."

An unlikely story. I frowned. "I don't want you coming with me. Go back to the camp. I can manage alone." He probably just wants to act like the hero. I wont let him have his way. "I don't need anyone." I stood up, grabbed my bag, and left.

"Rika ... don't be a pain. We can figure out what's going on together." He said, catching up to me.

I ignored him and walked through the dense forest of dead trees. Ryo kept my pace and said nothing. I was starting to get irriated. The silence crept the air until I finally spoke. "How did you get the cuts on your face?" I asked, remembering seeing them before I left.

"Aw. Concerned about me?"

"Never."

Ryo laughed and I frowned. Next to Kazu and Kenta, Ryo hit my charts of most annoying person in the world. "You look tired, Akiyama."

"I look as though I am," he said. "I haven't slept since we got here." Three days and no sleep? I almost feel sorry for him. Almost. "It's going to be dark soon. We should set up camp."

I stopped walking and he ran into the back of me. I stumbled forward and turned around. "Great, you can set up camp on the other side of the forest. Or in the water where the current can sweep you away. Whatever floats your tent, as the saying goes."

"Whatever floats your boat, Rika." It was his turn to give me an irrated look. "I'm not leaving your side. If you get hurt out here, I wont have a pumpkin anymore."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the sky. The gray light started to form in almost an instant pace and the small light of the real world illuminated in the distance. I let out a sigh and looked back at Ryo. "Fine. I'll go look for fire wood."

Ryo dropped his pack and smiled. "Not alone you're not."

**XXX**

I watched a few sparks flicker in the fire and closed my eyes. The night was peaceful and the air cool. I could feel Ryo glancing at me every couple of moments. The irratating feeling of him even looking at me in the slightest glimpse was enough to drive me insane. After a great yawn, I stood up.

"Going somewhere?" Ryo asked, his eyes still fixed on me.

I shot him a dirty look and replied, "to bed. Am I allowed?"

Ryo sighed and stretched before replying. "Yeah, I suppose we should get some rest."

I snorted, "_we_ should get some rest? _You_ need to keep watch while _I_ get some shut eye." I kicked a piece of tree branch into the fire. "I thought you said the others are on their way."

"They are."

"I don't see them ..."

"They'll find us."

"It's taking them so long to." I turned to head into the tent that Ryo had set up, but froze almost instantly from the sound of bushes rattling. Clearly Ryo heard the noise to for he was on his feet and at my side.

"Who's there?" He asked. Panic rose in his voice, "show yourself."

The bushes gave another rattle and a figure shot out at us. Ryo grabbed me and pulled me down so fast I almost smacked my forehead on the tent peg. He placed his arm over the back of my head.

"Geeze, whadda so scared for?" A mimicking voice teased. "Lil' ol' rabbit gonna eat some humans or something?" The squeaky, but familiar, voice laughed.

I could feel Ryo raise, but his arm still firmly on me. "Terriormon?"

"One of a kind." The rabbit-Digimon mused. "Now ge' off the ground. You're getting all dirty."

Ryo stood up and reached down to help me. I turned towards the voice of Terriormon. The campfire light barely touched him, but his figure still clear. The digital rabbit looked badly worn out; scratches, dirt, and bruises covered his white body. His right ear looked bent with a rip in it, and his little horn looked like it was ready to fall off. What ever damage done to him sure hadn't changed his personality.

"I was in a battle," the Digimon said. "Managed to get away with a pow."

Ryo stiffened. "Who - or what - attacked you and when?"

Terriormon took a deep breath, "I was attacked eariler today. Don't know who or what it was exactly. I was kinda fighting for my life."

I looked at Ryo and I could see he was frowning in concentration. He was probably frowning because it's more then likely the only time he's ever concentrated on anything - I didn't say that though. "Ryo?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and gave a small smile, "probably nothing to worry about, Rika. If whatever it was is still learking out here, we'd be a gonner by now."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Terriormon said. "The Digital World is out of place. Anyone - anything - can harm you. It's best to keep an eye on that around you."

I was shocked that Terriormon said something meaningful - even if I didn't quite understand what he meant by it - rather than his usual pitiful jokes that's lame enough to make a grandma boo. I looked at the branch pile next to the small campfire and sighed. "I'm going to grab more wood." Ryo, to my surprise, agreed without wishing to accompany me.

I left the two staring at each other and as I walked a little deeper into the dead forest, I could hear the faint sounds of their discussion. I picked up some sticks that looked usable and wandered back to the camp, grabbing a few more dead branches here and there. I approached with caution, being extra careful not to make noise to frighten them, when I heard them speaking clear as day.

"So, you're sure you don't know what attacked you?" Ryo asked softly.

I held my breath and waited for Terriormon's reply. "I do know what attacked me," he said calmly. He stopped speaking for a moment as if he was listening for movement of someone ready to eavesdrop. I held my breath and didn't move an inch. Finally, he spoke. "And it wasn't a what, but a who." His voice lowered. "It was Rika."

* * *

_**Preview of Unrealized Dreams **_

_No, it's only the day of the dance. Why would _I_ possibly have my costume decided? I so badly wanted to say that to her, but instead I replied, "Yep. It's going to be awesome." Not really. It's sort of lame, but who cares. I certainly don't. "Gah, where is the teacher?" She's late like normal. Well, the days that I'm not late, she is. Unless it is a habit of hers too. I wouldn't know. Nor do I even care. I just want to go in and sit down._

_Sabrina came walking over to me and Heather, holding a chocolate milk in one hand, a book by Nora Roberts in the other, and having her binder, which I'm sure is empty, tucked under her arm. Missing in action was Brittany. She's probably outside observing the birds to report back to us that one has feathers missing._

**-end of preview-**

I hope you stick around to catch the story. As you can tell, it's going to be a comedy and a cross over of all the popular anime series. I've re-written the review several times and can't seem to make up my mind which is the most appealing. Oh well, it'll soon come.

Don't for get to review this chapter. I promise that more will come!


	6. The One They Call Flaremon

**Chapter six - The One They Call Flaremon**

_I held my breath and waited for Terriormon's reply. "I do know what attacked me," he said calmly. He stopped speaking for a moment as if he was listening for movement of someone ready to eavesdrop. I held my breath and didn't move an inch. Finally, he spoke. "And it wasn't a what, but a who." His voice lowered. "It was Rika."_

The branches I was holding fell out of my hands, creating an echo of the impact as it made contact with the ground. As if he had super speed, Ryo was in front of me without a moment too soon giving me a sympathetic look. I clutched my chest, my mind racing at Terriormon's words. There's no way I could have harmed them ... there's no way I could have harmed them and not remember doing so...

"Rika?" Ryo said softly.

I took a step back. "No ... Akiy - Ryo ... don't ... don't come near me."

Ryo took a step closer, "Rika, we're not mad. We think we know what's happening."

"Yeah, I already know what's happening." I said. My face was growing hot. It wasn't so much that I was angry but more ashamed over being ignorant to the fact I was creating the mess that winded Ryo and the others in danger. How could I ever look at them again without feeling like a monster?

"You don't know what's happening, Rika. Terriormon, help me here." His voice almost sounded like he was pleading. Terriormon came out from behind the tree on the opposite side of Ryo. I took a few more steps back before I hit the bark of the tree behind me. I heard it crumble from my touch but made no attempts to move from the partially dangerous structure.

"We're not scared of you. Let's go back to the camp and figure this out." Terriormon said.

I shook my head. "You all just need to stay away from me before I kill you."

Ryo walked closer to me and was face-to-face. He put one hand on my shoulder gently, and the other he used to pin my arm against the tree. "Look, Rika," he began, "we're a team and we need to act like it. You have to listen to us."

Tears began to swell in my eyes and I looked down. "No. I'm putting you and everyone else in danger."

"You're only putting Terriormon and myself in danger," he replied.

"What about the others? They're on their way and they don't know."

He shook his head and let go of me. "They're not coming. They took a different way."

I was shocked by his words. "You lied to me," I said as a statement, not a question. The tears that wanted to escape managed to crawl back into their home. I tried not to show my anger that was now building inside me. "Why?"

Before Ryo could have time to reply, a fiery arm emerged from the air, knocking him several yards away. Terriormon rushed in front of me and screamed "Terrior Tornado." The tornado came toward me. I ducked and heard the rabbit hit the tree I was just up against. The force of his attack knocked the tree down and it came falling toward me. I raised my arm up against the tree to form protection that clearly wont do any good considering I'm about to be squished.

"Terriormon!"

"Sorry!" The tree fell a couple inches beside me. I looked up at Terriormon, my heart practically tearing through my chest. He was now standing on top of it and looking down at me. "Sorry," he said again. He released a sigh and flopped on his belly. "Thought you were going to be crushed for a minute there."

**XXX**

We were back at the camp fire not too soon after nearly turning into a lawn ornament from the tree. Ryo sat across from me and Terriormon alone a distant away from the fire. I had my knees pressed against my chest and as I rocked back and forth, staring at the flickering flames.

Ryo gave a small, uncomfortable cough. "Terriormon knows what happened." I didn't respond to what he said. "He was telling me when you went to get some sticks that -"

"-that Flaremon is the cause of the Digital World crisis," Terriormon finished. I gave no notion that I even heard, though I was listening intently. "It wasn't long after we came back to the Digital World that things began to change. The Digimon sovereigns were greatly weakened because of the D-Reaper." I watched from my eye as Terriormon shifted to look at me. "Flaremon was in an outrage about many Digimon sacrificing themselves for the sake of the human world."

"So he decided to take action and bring his thoughts to Azulongmon." Ryo broke in.

Terriormon sighed. "Right, but Azulongmon wanted nothing to do with him and told him that it was for the greater good. Flaremon disagreed and began to rebel. He gathered Digimon who shared his thoughts and attacked the already weakened sovereigns." Terriormon paused and looked back at the fire.

"So then what happened?" I asked. Terriormon and Ryo looked at me. Ryo smiled.

"Guess you were listening, huh, princess?"

I was about to retaliate, but Terriormon interrupted. "He defeated Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, and Ebonwumon." Ryo threw a couple more sticks into the fire as we waited for Terriormon to continue. "Baihumon managed to stop Flaremon....after Flaremon killed Renamon."

Tears began flowing through my eyes as I recalled the first night here. The night I almost drowned...the night all of this began to happen. "I-I watched him kill her. In my dream." I looked at Ryo. He frowned.

"She saved me," the rabbit mumbled. "I told her to run but she was so sure Flaremon was just having a temper. She tried to stop him as he attacked me and they fought. Flaremon told her that you're next...."

I stood up and Ryo stood up as well. "You're not going anywhere, Rika." He said.

"I just need time to think," I lied. I want to run away and never look back at them.

"No you don't," he growled. "Listen to the rest of the story." He walked over and grabbed my arm, yanking me down with him as he sat. "Please, Terriormon, tell us what happened to Flaremon."

"I don't want to know," I said.

"Yes you do, Rika." Ryo hissed. I realized this was one of those rare moments where Ryo actually showed a bit of annoyance, or anything other than his cheerful attitude. Normally he is very happy-go-lucky, with a smile always plastered on his perfect face. _His smile ... something that melted my heart each time I looked at hi- wait, no! What am I thinking?_ I shook my head. Ryo released his grip on my arm and placed it around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I hesitated a moment before relaxing.

"The fight was over the old Sea of Peace. It is now known as the Crimson Ocean," Terriormon told us. "The name was given to it after Flaremon was defeated. His digidata was absorbed by the lake, turning it red.

"After the lake changed, the surrounding area began to change as well. It is now known the way you seen it when you had arrived into the Digital World." He looked at me, different emotions flashing through his eyes; concern, worry, fearful, sympathy, and others. "I believe that what happened to you, Rika, was when you fell into the Crimson Ocean, you some how managed to assimilate part of Flaremon's memory or even data."

I felt Ryo shift uneasily. "So ..." He scratched his head with his free hand. "...it's a great explanation and possibility as to why you are seeing, feeling, and experiencing some of Flaremon's past emotions and memories. Such as ... well ... never mind, but the point is: whatever you have been experiencing was definitely because of that ocean."

I knew Ryo meant I was seeing a past memory of Renamon's death. The thought stung like a bee sting. Only in the heart. I lowered my head in sadness. "Doesn't explain how I killed Guilmon. Or why I've been seeing Flaremon when no one else has." I noticed both Ryo and Terriormon exchange glances of uncertainty. Neither could offer any reasonable explanation as to why either of those two had happened. I let out a tired, yet irritated sigh. "I think it's time we go to bed, then."

"I agree," Ryo yawned. "Terriormon, you take first watch."

Ryo and I said our good-night's to Terriormon and clambered into the small tent Ryo set up earlier. I crawled into my sleeping bag and wrapped up as tight as I could, suddenly realizing how tired I really was. I rolled onto my side facing away from Ryo.

"It's going to be okay, Rika." Ryo whispered.

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

I listened as he ruffled into his sleeping bag, "we'll figure out what's going on. Soon. And I'll be here to protect you, you know that."

"I don't need you to look after me or protect me, Ryo." The truth was, I hoped he would. I was scared of what was going to happen and I'm scared of the position I'm in now. And more importantly, I'm scared of the danger Ryo is going to face by sticking with me.

**xxVxx**

I woke up in the middle of the night and glanced over at the silhouette of Ryo beside me. Through the small opening of the tent's door's window, I seen the back of Terriormon looking over the smoldering ashes from the fire of the night before. I leaned closer to Ryo and listened to his soft intakes of breath as he slept peacefully. He had no expression on his face and his mouth was slightly open. A bit of drool drizzled from the corner and his hand was stretched out close to my sleeping bag, as if he had the notion to protect me from the harms of the night. For the first time in a long time, I smiled. Authentically, genuinely, smiled. I leaned in closer to his face and gulped; Ryo had turned over so he was on his back. I leaned in even closer, my face practically touching his; heart racing; hands clamming up. I pecked him on the cheek and whispered, "thank-you," before cuddling up into my warm sleeping bag once more.


	7. Crimson Dragon Village

Chapter 7: Crimson Dragon Village

I woke up to what I had expected to be later in the day, but to my surprise the day had just begun. I stretched a little before finding my way out of the tent. The digital morning was oddly a bit chilly. I shivered.

"Hey there, Sunshine." Ryo smiled. "Let's hurry up and pack so we can get out of here."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Ryo reached into the tent and grabbed the sleeping bags. "We are going to find Crimson Dragon Village. Terriormon believes that we may find answers there as to what is going on with you." He zipped up the sleeping bags and attached them to his backpack. "We're also going to locate Baihumon and hopefully find Cyberdramon."

I nodded and helped him disassemble the tent. "I really don't want you to come along."

"You don't really have a choice, and besides, nothing like spending some quality time together."

I frowned. I do need his help, but it's just not safe. "Fine, but if I kill you, don't say I didn't warn you."

xxVxx

We walked for miles through the dense and decaying forest and came across a small, yet deserted town. The buildings were in rough shape and had looked as though no form of digital being had been there in digital years. We passed many signs and what looked to be digital shops until Ryo stopped dead in his tracks. He placed an arm out in front of me, which I almost clothes-lined into, and looked around.

"Do you hear that," he whispered. I held my breath and listened, not hearing anything but digital wind sweeping through the town. I shook my head. "It sounds like someone – or some _mon_ – is nearby. Stay close."

Terriormon jumped on Ryo's head and used his little hands to imitate binoculars. "No sign of life, cap'n." He joked. "Let's move onward."

Ryo turned to face me and gave a worried look, "stay close." Grabbing my hand, we headed into the town more. We walked past an old timely digital fountain, which was probably used for absolutely nothing other than looks, and stopped once more. "Who's there?" Ryo demanded loudly.

"You, human, are trespassing upon my land. Your kind has no place here. Begone." A deep, male voice replied.

"Show yourself," Terriormon spat, "face us if you are not too cowardly."

A large Digimon stepped through the shadows. His appearance was that of a dinosaur mixed dragon and had glaring red armour protecting his body. Orange, fiery wings spanned against his massive body and his eyes shined bright blue. "Say that again to me, rabbit."

Terriormon gulped and Ryo pulled out his D-Power, not getting a reading. "Who are you?"

The Digimon's gray skull faced past Ryo and directly at me. It was my turn to gulp. "I am AncientGreymon. Now, who are you humans and why have you come to my village?"

Ryo stepped forward, confidently, and said,"I am Akiyama, Ryo and these are my friends, Nonaka, Rika, and Terriormon."

AncientGreymon lowered his head, almost as a bow, "the infamous Akiyama, Ryo. The so-called Digimon King has arrived at my village. Unprotected it seems." AncientGreymon returned his gaze to me as he spoke to Ryo. "Why have you come here?"

"We seek answers and hoped this village would hold further knowledge of the Crimson Ocean," Ryo replied.

"And what kind of answers are you looking for, young human?" The massive Digimon asked.

Ryo looked uncertain, "we have reason to believe the data from Flaremon has somehow managed to corrupt the Sea of Peace."

"That is exactly what happened," AncientGreymon snapped. "I do not see how this matter is any of your concern."

"It has everything to do with our concern," Terriormon said. "Plenty."

AncientGreymon narrowed his eyes at me. I could feel hatred inside of him. It almost felt like I could read his thoughts ... feel his feelings. Was it his gaze? I clenched my fists and tried not to look into his eyes, but the blue luminosity was subjugating. As I kept contact, the world around me began to fade, my thoughts and my feelings dispersing. I could no longer remember why I was standing there, still gazing into his eyes. Then, finally, it hit me. A blast so powerful through my chest I could have sworn my insides tore out. An attack so almighty my body went numb and I fell onto the ground. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see anything ... anything but those eyes. The eyes piercing through my skull.

Suddenly, my view began to change. The blue glow evaporated into a blurry vision of the room around me. I was on the ground looking up into the faces of Ryo, Terriormon, and AncientGreymon. I blinked.

"I see," is all AncientGreymon said before turning to leave.

I sat up and placed a hand over my chest. The touch tingled throughout my body and I cringed in pain. "What happened?"

Ryo looked at Terriormon, "you passed out."

"I passed out? Why do I feel like I'm in pain?" I asked confused and slightly annoyed.

Rubbing my hand over my chest I felt holes and looked down. They weren't just holes but claw marks that ripped through most of my shirt but left no physical scratches on my body. I looked at Ryo and he frowned. "Before you passed out, AncientGregymon tried to catch you from falling," he said.

I could tell just by looking at his face that he was lying. Was it Flaremon again? "How long was I out?"

"A few minutes. Come on, get up. We need to leave this village, now." Ryo stuck a hand out to me and helped me up. Digging into his bag he pulled out a gray hoodie and I threw it on. We left the village and headed towards, what I assumed, was our next destination.

"Is AncientGreymon not going to help us?" I said, breaking the long and awkward silence. I was several feet walking behind Ryo and Terriormon, who was sitting on Ryo's head. Neither of them had said a thing since before we left the town and it made me wonder if I had done something wrong again. "Or was our trip a waste of time?"

Terriormon looked back at me and gave a small grin, "momentai." He faced forward again.

I slipped the hood over me and placed my hands in the pouch of the hoodie, dropping my pace. I wasn't sure what happened or sure of where we were going. IF there was anything I was sure of, it was that I didn't really want to be a burden any longer. As much as I wanted to run in another direction and pray to be hit by a Data Stream, I thought better of it. It would burden them more to have to hunt me down, but if things get too intense, would it be worth their safety?

_Rika..?_ A voice called. I stopped walking and turned around. No one. _I killed your partner, Rika. She was weak, weak like you. Join me and I can make you stronger. Join me and we can take over the Digital World._

"No!" I shouted. I looked around. Am I hearing things?

_Yes, you can become stronger. You don't need those friends, you need me. Help me and I shall reward you fairly. _The voice called again.

"I don't need your help," I growled. Where was the voice coming from? "Where are you?"

_I'm you, Rika. I am part of you. I need your help. I am Flaremon. I am inside of you and our thoughts are one._

_No, _I told him_, we are not one. We will never be one. Leave my body and return my partner back to me._

_Fool! Did you not see? I killed your partner. She is dead. She was too weak, you deserve better._

_I deserve my partner._

_You deserve a powerful partner like me. We can defeat the last Sovereign and the one they call the King. You and I, together._

_The King? Who is the King? _I asked.

_Akiyama, Ryo._


	8. The Crest in Stone

Quick author's note here – the story may come across rather confusing, I'm sure. It's intended that way. In my opinion it makes the story more suspenseful because one would want to know where the story is going and try to figure it out. So in other words, confusing equals good. Anyway, if you feel that the story isn't adding up to the first couple chapters the farther I go on with the story, drop me a comment and let me know where and if you are confused. I will be more than happy to help. Also note, I have gone back and edited a bit of the chapter 7.

And a quick thank you to **Rika4Life**. She has been following the story since I put it up several years ago. Glad to know you're still reading it -huge grin-.

**Chapter eight: The Crest in Stone**

"Rika... Rika... wake up..."

I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them. I was on the ground looking up into the faces of Ryo, Terriormon, and AncientGreymon. I blinked.

"I see," is all AncientGreymon said before turning to leave.

I sat up and placed a hand over my chest. The touch tingled throughout my body and I cringed in pain. "What happened?"

Ryo looked at Terriormon, "you passed out."

"I passed out? Why do I feel like I'm in pain?" I asked confused. Then suddenly, deja vu hit me like a turtle on a freeway. I looked down to see the claw marks shredding through my shirt.

"Before you passed out, AncientGreymon-" Ryo began.

"-tried catching me before I fell." I finished. Ryo looked taken back. He gave a nervous nod.

I frowned. "That's not what really happened. I demand to know the truth."

AncientGreymon stopped and looked back. "Flaremon."

"Huh?" I asked.

"It was Flaremon. You, human, are carrying the spirit of the deceased Flaremon." AncientGreymon looked up into the sky. "You must leave now. Leave before it's too late. I hear them coming." With that, he disappeared into the shadows.

I looked at Ryo. "Tell me what's going on, now."

Ryo shook his head and reached into his bag, grabbing a gray hoodie. He handed it to me and I pulled it on, slipping the hood onto my head. "Come, let's get out of here and I will explain everything."

We left the village just moments later and ended up in a remote desert area, much like the one that cushioned our fall on our fist visit to the Digital World. The wind began to pick up and sand began to blow around. I upped my pace to catch up with Ryo and linked arms with him. He hesitated. "So is AncientGreymon not going to help us?"

Ryo gave me a half smile. "He sort of did. We'll talk more later. First, we need to find shelter."

I couldn't help but to feel as though Ryo was trying to avoid telling me anything more about what happened with AncientGreymon. He seemed distant and I wonder if it more so had to do with the fact he is now putting his life in danger being around me or if it was the fact I now possess some evil Digimon inside me. I shuddered to think that I was part Digimon now, if I was, and thought back to how different and more powerful I felt being one with Renamon.

Renamon... how I wished she was here with me now, helping me through this. I fought back tears.

_Rika..?_ A voice called. I stopped walking and let go of the link between mine and Ryo's arms. Ryo stopped, too._ I killed your partner, Rika. She was weak, weak like you. Join me and I can make you stronger. Join me and we can take over the Digital World._

"What's wrong?" Ryo said.

I looked around. "Nothing. I thought I heard something."

Ryo gave me a strange look. "Like what?"

"A voice." I told him. "I think I'm suffering from deja vu."

"Deja vu?" Terriormon asked.

"It's like a feeling of having experienced something similar before," Ryo explained. "And is your repeat in time hearing the voice?"

I nodded, "yes, but not just that. Earlier I felt it, too."

_You need to become stronger. You don't need friends or help from those so called friends, you need me, Rika. I can help you._

The voice sounded familiar. Was it... Flaremon? "Where are you?"

Ryo and Terriormon looked quizzically at me.

_I'm inside of you, Rika. We are one. Together we can make this world ours._

_No,_ Isaid_, no we are not one. Leave my body. Leave me be._

_I can't do that, Rika. We need each other. We need to help each other. If you wish of me to leave then help me._

_Help you how?_

_Kill the last Sovereign of the Digital World and kill the one they call the King. Kill them and I shall leave your body._

_Who is the King? _

_Akiyama, Ryo._

"Ryo?" I shouted.

"Yes?"

Sweat began to pour down my face and my heart began racing. Ryo is the king? King of what? The Digital World? I can't kill him. He's my friend. I wiped the sleeve of the hoodie over my forehead. "I'm... err... not feeling very well," I lied.

"We'll find shelter soon," he said. "Then you can rest."

I suddenly began to feel dizzy and wanted to lie down right in the sand. The heat in the Digital World became unbearable and I pulled off the hoodie. "How far until we find any shelter?" I tied the hoodie around my waist, forgetting about my shirt being ripped. "I need to sit down."

_Kill him..._

_No. Why do I need to kill him? He's my friend._

_He's in our way to being more powerful. Don't you want to feel more superior than him? I know what happened Rika, I can see into your memories. Akiyama was always more successful. Isn't that why you resented him?_

_I never resented him,_ I argued. _Never..._

_You did. Your jealousy and hatred of losing to him caused you to resent him. _

_That's not true. He's my friend. All the Tamers are. And Renamon is, too._

_She was nothing to you._

_She's everything to me._

_But she's not around..._

"Shut up!" I bellowed.

"Is it the voice again, Rika?" Ryo asked. He pulled me into his arms and laid my head on his shoulder.

I gave Ryo a quick squeeze until I began growing hotter. "Yes." I let go of him and stepped back.

Taking my hand in his, Ryo continued walking through the desert. "We need to find shelter, the day is almost over."

I found it to be odd that Ryo gave me such a sympathetic, yet friendly, hug but not question what the voice had said. I wondered if he some how knew what was really going on. I glanced toward him. "Why wont you talk to me now?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, not looking at me.

I scowled. "You're avoiding my questions and barely speaking at all. It's not like you."

Ryo smirked, "how would you know if it's not like me or not? You never speak to me."

"I do so."

He shook his head, "no. We barely talk, you know that. And whatever few words we have exchanged in the past was always something sarcastic or hurtful."

"Then why do you even bother?"

"Bother with what?"

My heart began to race so fast I felt sick. Why was I even asking? I swallowed. "With me."

Before Ryo could reply, Terriormon spoke up. "You know I'm still here, right? But never mind, who cares what the rabbit has to say, even though I was going to mention there's a large fissure in the rocks over there." He pointed to the right of us and sure enough there were two large rock walls separated several acres from one another. "Maybe we can find a cave or something in there."

"Maybe," Ryo said. He let go of my hand and headed in the direction Terriormon pointed out.

Terriormon jumped off Ryo's head and onto mine. I dropped my pace behind Ryo to several feet away, not wanting to be near him. "Momentai."

"Huh?"

Terriormon giggled. "You're stressing too much, Rika. You need to relax."

I frowned. "I can't. I'm confused and a little... hurt."

Terriormon patted my head, "it'll all be OK soon."

xxVxx

We entered into the fissure and walked several miles before coming to a dead end. To our surprise, a huge stone wall bearing some kind of symbol blocked our path. I stared up at the large design. The carvings in the stone looked to be some kind of sun with a lame dress. I laughed at my description and at how stupid the carving looked.

"What's so funny?" Terriormon asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

Ryo placed a hand on the carving and traced what he could reach of it. Balling his hand into a fist, he put it down at his side. "The Crest of Hope."

"The Crest of Hope?" How would he know? I wondered.

"Yes, it's an ancient Digital World hieroglyph. It was said that many Digital years, or eras, ago, this Crest would illuminate and allow passage to those who were worthy of entering. It was very rare for one to get through. I'm just wondering now if it's possible for us to pass." Ryo proclaimed.

I touched the wall. "What's on the other side?"

"Well," Ryo began, "it could lead us out of the desert, or into more desert area. To be honest, I'm not sure. I've only ever heard of this. Never knew it really existed."

Terriormon poked it with his ears, "so how do you know of it?"

Ryo shrugged, "I know a lot of things about the Digital World. I spent quite a bit of time here, if you do recall." He stroked his chin, "I guess it's a dead end. Let's set up camp here for the night and turn back in the morning."

xxVxx

_Rika..? Rika..? Your digivice, Rika... Use your D-Power..._

"Rika..?"

My eyes shot open, "yeah?"

"We need to talk," Ryo whispered, slumping down beside me. He heaved a sigh. "Back at the village, Crimson Dragon Village, when we were talking to AncientGreymon, what happened to you was the cause of him. He knew from the moment we went to the village that Flaremon was a part of you. You didn't pass out, you were knocked unconscious."

I sat up. "Why?"

Ryo scratched his head, "we're being hunted."

"By who?"

"By Digimon who are against Flaremon." He said.

_He's lying, Rika... We're alone with him. Kill him._

I shook my head. "So where are we heading to now?"

"To find Baihumon . We need his help to get Flaremon out of you."

_Kill him... Kill him now..._

_If I kill him now, I won't be able to find the last Sovereign and then would probably be killed by the one_

_of the ones hunting us. _I said. Wait... what? Why did I just say that? I don't want to kill Ryo. "I don't think we should hunt for the last Sovereign. What if Flaremon tries to kill him?"

"If Baihumon has killed him once, he can kill him again." Ryo said certainly. "And to be honest, I'm not too concerned on what will happen if we meet with Baihumon. I'm more concerned about you."

I lowered my head. "I'm concerned about you and Terriormon," I admitted. "What if I kill you two?"

Ryo smiled, "then it's inevitable." He scooted closer to me and placed an arm around my waist, drawing me into his chest.

"Ryo? What did AncientGreymon mean about you being the King?" I asked, nervously. I didn't know why I felt so nervous all of sudden. What happened to my confident self? Was I becoming too attached to Ryo? I couldn't help but to admit to having small feelings for him. Of course I cared about him because he was my friend, but I never pictured us to be much more. I felt my body growing hotter with every thought about him. My heart began to race and my face flushed. I snuggled closer into his body in hopes he wouldn't notice.

"I believe that some how the Digital World is connected to ours and the events of years ago made this world believe I'm some kind of king." He explained. "You know, the card battles? But then again, if the Digimon believed that, they probably also believe you're my queen."

I snorted, "yeah right. Who would ever believe that?"

"I would." He rubbed his hands along my spine causing me to shiver. Slowly, he began moving his hand up my back and over my shoulder before placing his forefinger under my chin, lifting my head. He inched his face closer to mine and finally we kissed. It was long and passionate. I could feel his heart beat simultaneously with mine. The sparks and the fiery passion created a dynamic moment. I felt closer to him than I could have ever imagined. I didn't want it to end. I wanted to get closer and explore the temptations arising inside of me. I clutched onto his shirt, kissing back until finally we broke free.

Breathing heavily, Ryo smiled at me in a way he's never looked at me before. The compassion and love his eyes showed made my body tingle with every moment we gazed into each others' eyes. "So you never answered my question," I breathed.

"Oh? What question was that?"

I blushed. "Why do you even bother with me?"

Ryo was about to reply but yet again we were interrupted. I scowled.

"They're coming!" Terriormon shouted. "I can smell them." He was up at our side and ready to run.

Letting go of me, Ryo gave me an apologetic look before standing up and grabbing the bags. I followed suit and, too, got up, preparing to run. "Let's go."

"Not so fast, young humans," a Digimon called. "I've been looking for you."

The Digimon stepped closer to us. His body was that of a bear with razor sharp claws and a gun on his right arm. I reached down and unlatched my D-Power from my belt loop. The image of the bearlike Digimon illuminated into a hallo-graphic form radiating off of the screen. Unfortunately, there was an error reading the data. I sweat dropped.

Ryo, Terriormon, and myself stepped back farther and farther until we hit the wall containing the Crest of Hope. We had no where to run and no power to fight.

"This is it, young humans, and small Digimon. Say your prayers." The bearlike Digimon lifted his arm, aiming his guns toward us. "Rodeo Bullet!"

_Use your D-Power, you fool!_

_How?_

_Use it on the door._

_What door?_

"The Crest!" Flaremon and I shouted. I slammed my D-Power into the Crest of Hope. A shower of blinding white light came from the Crest as the rock began dissolving. Unable to see, I fell backwards onto the floor behind me, knocking the wind out of my body. In moments the light was gone and I was in complete darkness.


	9. Betrayal?

A/N: The Deja Vu will be explained later. Trust me :D

**Chapter nine: Betrayal?**

I huffed and heaved until my breath came back and called out into the dark, "Ryo? Terriormon? You here?"

"Yes, now get off of me," Terriormon squeaked.

I felt around the immediate area and touched a wall. Using it for balance, I tried not to step on Terriormon as I stood. "Are you around here, Ryo?" I asked. When I didn't get a reply, my heart sunk. "Ryo?" I used the wall as a guide and began slowly walking. "There has to be some kind of light in here..."

"I think I've found one," Terriormon said.

I heard a click and was temporarily blinded by the light. Blinking, I looked to see Terriormon beside a wall with his paw over a hieroglyph. "How did you know that was a light? For all you knew, it could have been a spike trap or something."

Terriormon shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

I looked over to where the entrance was and seen Ryo laying limply on his back. I shrieked and ran over to him. "Ryo?" Dropping down beside him, I lifted his head onto my lap and placed a hand on his chest. Three tiny bullet holes pierced through his shirt and into his skin. Tears began rolling down my eyes, "Ryo!"

Terriormon joined me and placed a paw over his mouth. "He's still kicking."

"He's dying," I cried. "I killed him."

Ryo stirred. "No you didn't," he moaned. "But I think I'm going to die from seeing you so sappy."

Angry, but relieved, I slapped him playfully across the face. "How _dare_ you play dead!"

He laughed, "I'm sorry. If it's any recollection, I am in serious pain. Not dying, though."

I rolled my eyes, "only you would find something amusing out of this. Well, I'm not taking care of you."

"Ouch, Pumpkin. I guess I can die then." He frowned.

"Fine. What would I care?" I pouted, then smiled seeing Ryo's reaction. "I'm kidding. I would care a little." Touching his shirt again, I asked, "so what are we going to do about your injuries?"

Ryo shrugged. "I'm in pain, but the wounds will heal. It's the Digital World afterall."

"So are we going to get going or what?" Terriormon asked.

"Right," Ryo said, standing up. "We should get going. I guess we just follow this path out of here. But first, I want to take a look at the heiroglyphs." With his hand over his chest, he observed them for several moments before uttering, "interesting."

"What's interesting?" Terriormon queried. "Are you able to read these?"

Ryo nodded, "yes. I find it remarkable that such hieroglyphs would be found in a place like this."

"What does it say?"

"I'm surprised you can't read it," I told Terriormon. "I mean, you are a Digimon afterall. Isn't this Digital Language or something?"

"No," Ryo explained. "It's an ancient Digital writing, much like the Crest of Hope. Speaking of which, how did the passage open?"

"It had something to do with my D-Power," I mused. "I guess I'm just awesome enough to have opened it."

Terriormon snorted, "right. And I'm a Sovereign. Now, can we please get going. This place gives me a weird feeling."

We all agreed and walked down the path. Ryo read more hieroglyphs as we passed, making incoherent notes.

After a short walk, we reached the end of the tunnel. The light was bright in the Digital World and data streams disseminated the distance. To the right of us, a colossal upside-down pyramid settled in the sand. I was in awe to see such a massive pyramid be resting upside-down. But then again, it's the Digital World. Should anything surprise me?

We started travelling through the sand and eventually passed the pyramid. I wondered to myself what was actually in there and was curious enough to want to explore. Unfortunately, Ryo couldn't be bothered with it.

_It's nothing._

_And how do you know that?_

Flaremon growled_. Because I know everything that has every happened in the Digital World._

_So you know about the ancient hieroglyphs! _I exclaimed.

_Of course I do!_ Flaremon snapped. _And that fool, Akiyama, knows a lot more than what he's telling you. He's hiding secrets, Rika. What kind of_ friend _does that?_

_Maybe he's not telling me for a reason, _I defended. _And besides, what kind of things is he not telling me? He's lived in the Digital World for several months so he probably picked up being able to read the hieroglyphs while he was here._

_Several months? Maybe you should learn more of your little friend before you consider getting all lovey-dovey with him!_

_What I do with him is none of your business! _I barked.

_Then perhaps you shall find it interesting to know that Akiyama has been here for more than several months. He has been a part of this Digital World for seven years. _Flaremon informed me.

Seven years? What..? No! Why would he hide such a thing from all of us, I wondered. _What has he been doing here for seven years?_

_Do you not listen? He is the King of the Digital World. He has the power to change it and has the power to control it and all that resides within it._

_If that's true, then why are you inside me? Couldn't he just take you out? Why do we need to find the Sovereign if Ryo is more powerful? _The more I talked with Flaremon the more confused I began to feel. None of what was happening was making sense. Somehow, and for some reason, I began to trust Flaremon and started losing trust and faith in Ryo. Is there a reason Ryo hasn't explained anything? Or was he purposely trying not to?

_I cannot answer your questions. However, one thing is clear: we need to work together, Rika. You and I can become stronger. We can take down the King and the Sovereign and reign this world ourselves. It's time you realize that there is more than what meets the eye. Trust no one._

"You, who. Rika? Are you still with us?" Terriormon spoke, cutting into my deep thought and conversation with Flaremon.

"Uh... yeah." I suddenly began feeling a little suspicious of Ryo and his motives. What are the real reasons he wants to travel with me? To protect me? From who? "Hey, Ryo?"

"What's up, Princess?" He beamed.

Walking side by side with him, I glanced over. "Why are we going to Baihumon?"

Ryo's lip curled. "I told you why. Have you been talking to Flaremon again?"

"No," I lied. "I was wondering because what if Flaremon decides to attack and kill the last Sovereign?"

"We already went over this. If Flaremon attacks, Baihumon will take him down again. Besides, Flaremon would be weak given that he was killed once before."

I hesitated for a second, thinking. "Yeah, but if Baihumon attacks Flaremon, isn't that considered attacking me? To kill Flaremon I would have to be killed too, right?"

Terriormon looked at me baffled. "She's got a point, Ryo."

Hitting a nerve, Ryo scolded both Terriormon and I. "Have I not made myself clear? I already told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Rika. You need to stop talking to Flaremon. He is messing with your mind. Ignore him!"

"I can't ignore him," I argued. "And from what he's been telling me, it's pretty hard to trust you anymore."

Ryo stopped walking and grabbed a hold of the front of my shirt. His face was twisted in rage. "He's saying anything for you to side with him," he spat. "You need to stop listening to him before you turn against all of us."

"Then stop hiding everything from us!" My anger was equal to his. I began to shake from nervous and uncontrollable rage. "Why didn't you tell us you were the King of the Digital World for seven years? You told us you were here for several months."

Ryo gripped my shirt even tighter, slightly cutting off my air. "Damn you, where did you learn that? Was it Flaremon? He's going to let you hear everything you want to hear to get you to turn on us. I'm disgusted that you're even considering what he pulls out of his ass to be true."

"Stop fighting, you two!" Terriormon cried. "We're supposed to be working together, not fighting each other."

"Tell that to Rika. She's the one siding with the bad guy here." Ryo snarled.

I scowled. "You're the one that's been lying and avoiding answering my questions."

Striking another nerve, Ryo raised a fist and swung at me. His fist made contact on my face so hard I swore he broke my nose. He let go of my shirt and I fell to my knees. Blood poured out like a faucet and tears streamed down my eyes.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" A male voice boomed.

I looked up and seen Ryo in shock still standing with his fist risen and his hand clutched where he had my shirt.

"Well? Did I?"

Ryo nodded solemnly. I could tell he was breathing pretty heavily. He looked down at me with great sorrow in his eyes, but never spoke a word.

I felt an arm hug around my shoulder and a cloth was placed in front of my face. "Are you okay," a female voice asked, concerned. "You're bleeding pretty bad. I hope your nose isn't broken." I glanced toward her and thanked her. She was wearing a blue had and a bright yellow top. Her blue jeans were torn up in a few spots here and there and she wore pink gloves on her hands. "I'm Sora. Pleasure to meet you."

Helping me stand up, she pointed to her male friend. He was a tall and handsome guy with blond hair and wearing a green top. He was face to face with Ryo, ready for a fight. "That's my friend, Matt. And these are our partners, Biyomon and Gabumon." She acknowledged the pink bird-like Digimon and the chubby wolf-like Digimon with a yellow horn sticking out of its head.

"So, Ryo," Matt began, "we haven't seen you in a couple years and this is what you've turned into?"

"Matt, please. Don't go looking for another fight. Can't you see they've been through enough?" Sora pleaded.

"Fine, but don't you think I'm going to forget about you hitting a girl, Ryo." Matt said, poking him in the chest. "I mean it."

xxVxx

Sora sat beside me during the lookout that evening. Ryo had decided it be best to have two on guard throughout the night. _Probably because he doesn't want me taking off_, I thought.

"So how do you know Ryo?" Sora asked.

"Challenged him in card battle and ran into him a year ago in the Digital World," I replied. "You?"

Sora leaned back and looked into the Digital night sky. "I met him here in the Digital World a couple years ago."

"Exactly how long ago?" I asked.

"Four years ago."

I frowned. "When you met him four years ago, how long had he been in the Digital World?"

"Hm. I think he told us three years. I'm not sure though. Why do you ask?"

So Flaremon was right...

_I told you as much, Rika. Now do you believe me?_

"No reason." I stretched and stood up, wiping the sand from my bottom. "I need to use the lady's cactus. I'll be back."

"Don't be gone too long, in case Ryo wakes up."

_What a shame_, I thought. _What could he possibly do if he found out I went to the bathroom? _My faith and trust in Ryo had degraded because of the events from earlier. And now, finding out he lied again, it hurt to know just how little he cared about us. About me.

I walked behind a cactus and peeked around the edge. Sora was looking into the fire and the others sleeping soundly feet away. I seized my open opportunity and chance to part and ran. I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could, not stopping until my sides ached in pain. I neared a data stream and looked back.

_Well Flaremon,_ I sighed. _This is it. You and I are going to figure this out together. _Stepping into a data stream, I instantly regretted parting with the others.

A/N: I hope you readers don't feel as though I'm ruining the story by adding in other characters. I feel that by doing so, it's going to create more turns of events. Also, I apologize for the terrible writing. The only time I get to write is at 2-3am, lol. Anyway, enjoy. Don't forget to review. New chapter up in a few days.


	10. We're One

I'm going to be going back over all my previous chapters and make some adjustments to them. It's hard getting back on track after leaving a story for so long. I was also going to update "Summer to Italy" but this story is a little more fun to write... but don't think I wont get to it because I will... just at a slower pace.

Also, I apologize ahead of time that this chapter is very short.

**Chapter ten: We're One.**

"Rika! Is that you?" Jeri's voice cried. She was running towards me, flailing her arms. "Rika!"

I stood in the middle of a forest, dumbfounded. Just my luck I ran into the others. The others whom wanted nothing to do with me. I watched as Jeri and the others came swarming towards me and I flushed. Perhaps they did miss me.

"Rika! Where is Ryo?" Takato asked, worriedly. _Or not,_ I thought bitterly. "What happened to you?"

_What happened to me? Oh!_ I touched my nose. "We got separated after being attacked by a Digimon," I lied. "The last I had seen, Ryo was fine."

Henry raised an eyebrow, "how exactly did you get separated?"

Scratching the side of my face, I nervously replied, "we ran into Terriormon and not long after, we were attacked by a bear with guns. We all ran for it and I hit a data stream."

"You ran into Terriormon?" Henry's face began to glow, "is he safe?"

I nodded. "He saved our butts while we ran."

"Hmm," Henry thought, "if Terriormon was helping you guys, why did you all run in a different directions?"

_Damn, will he get off my case? _I gritted my teeth. "Because while we were taking turns dodging bullets, we all ran away from each other without noticing. I turned back to head towards them and was sucked up by a damn data stream." I turned to Takato, "and why did you guys not want to join Ryo in finding me?"

Takato was taken back in surprise. "Well... uhh... we thou – we thought Ryo was bringing you back to us," he stuttered.

Unlikely story. "Don't lie. Is it because of Guilmon?"

Takato shook his head and my heart skipped a beat. It was obvious he didn't want to tell me the truth because he and the others either thought I wouldn't like to hear it or that I'm some kind of crazed monster that would go ballistic on them if I didn't like what I was hearing. It hurt a little to know that none of them had my back, or were concerned for my well-being, or even were remotely sympathetic for the situation I was forced upon. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew Flaremon was right and that none of them were really my friends.

"Is it because I killed Guilmon? Tell me." I pleaded. It was unlike me to plead and to plead over something as pathetic as data made degrade on my icy scale.

"Rika," Jeri began, but offered no comfort or explanation. She stood beside Takato, biting her lip.

I rubbed my eyes with my arm and nodded. "Alright, fine. I see how it is." I turned my back to them and walked away. No one followed.

The more I walked, the more I began to feel empty and alone. I trusted everyone ever since the D-Reaper and had expected they trust me, too. We all spent time together and worked as a team. If it wasn't for all of them, I wouldn't be who I am now. If it wasn't for them I would never have been to the Digital World. Suddenly, I felt rage overwhelm me. The warmth and fierce feeling of rage and of power. _If it wasn't for them, Renamon would still be alive._ I screamed. My scream was loud. My throat and my lungs were exhausted from the rush of my voice screeching out of my mouth, but it felt good.

_You didn't listen to me,_ Rika. Flaremon whispered. _I told you they were no good. I told you that you didn't need them. And look what happened? You found out the hard way..._

_I trusted them, _Iargued_. I trusted that they would be there for me and be my friend._

_And I told you to trust no one._

_Not even you?_

_Not even me._

xxVxx

For days and nights I wandered through the forest and villages. I avoided as much confrontation with any Digimon as possible. In the last village I had managed to steal a cloak to conceal my body within it.

Now, I had been travelling through a dense snow. Blizzards scarred the skies and the digital snow was knee deep. The snow pelted upon the grounds at such haste it was nearly impossible to see. I hacked a couple coughs and rubbed my hands over my cheeks. They burned from the wind and my hands were frozen. I completely felt exhausted, I felt ready to fall down and give up, but I had to keep going. I needed answers.

_Are you going to freeze yourself to death?_ I heard Ryo's worried voice float swiftly through my mind. Suddenly, emptiness arose and I felt a sickness in the pit of my stomach. I missed his company and his companionship during the tough times. Why he lied to me, I don't know. Could Flaremon be right? Was Ryo really hiding so much than he cares to share? Perhaps being alone made him so independent and so nervous about trusting. I shook the thought. He trusted me...so why lie?

I draped the cloak tighter around me. Ryo Akiyama, King to a digital world that so few know about. How was it possible?

_He worked hard to gain the power over the Digital World_, Flaremon rendered. He fought many but lost so much in the process.

_How do you know this_? I asked him.

I could hear discomfort in his voice. _I worked with him. I fought with him...why do you feel he's so angry when he knows you have communicated with me? He was not protecting you from me. He was protecting himself from you._

I thought for a moment._ I don't understand..._

_Rika_, Flaremon began,_ he knows of me and who I truly am. As of I._

Coming to realisation with how veracious this actually sounded, I felt more trust in Flaremon._ What do you mean by 'he lost so many?'_

His discomfort changed to sympathy. Hi_s friends, his family...his partner and his lover._

_His lover?_ My heart sank. I bowed my head and continued through the snow with great dismay.

_Yes, her body was turned into data,_ Flaremon explained. _The girl had gotten herself caught up in such a mess._

_How was she killed?_

Flaremon was silent for moments. I was starting to wonder if it was he to have killed her, but his next reply had made my heart nearly jump out of my chest. My body tensed when he whispered, he killed her.

I clenched my frozen fists down at my side. I was great denial and disbelief. Young, handsome, buoyant and lighthearted Ryo Akiyama killed his lover? It was too bizarre.

_Rika, I do not need you to believe me or even trust me, however, you need to finally understand that we are now one. I have no reason to lie or to harm you. I am asking you one final time to let us be together and bring down the last sovereign and the King._

I was still skeptical of his motives and did not know why he wanted to defeat Ryo. Maybe the answers will become more clear. I solemnly nodded, agreeing to help.

And then...my internal body began to change and a fiery stature engulfed my human body. My teeth thickened and fangs formed on each side of my jaw. My reflexes grew and my senses widened. I could no longer feel the cold of the digital blizzard, but instead, felt an overpowering warmth reside within me. The snow beneath my felt melted with every step.

Although my physical body was still that of a human's with an altered appearance, I had a phantom formation of being Flaremon. I was no longer the Rika Nonaka everyone grew to know. I was changed. The power overwhelmed within me and there was no longer any emptiness. Flaremon and I were finally one.

Xxxx

A/N: okay, I'm sorry I made this chapter a little rushed, but I would like to clear up that what I mean by the phantom formation is that she feels as though she is him but only in a human form. :D had to give her some fangs though -**pictures how cool that'd look**- anyway, hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Oh, again, I'm sorry if it's confusing you guys. I know where I'm going with this, honestly


	11. Baihumon

**Chapter 11 – Baihumon**

"So tell me something, Flaremon." I said. We had been travelling due north for several months. From tough terrains to extreme heat, we travelled. Flaremon and I had stopped at a handful of villages and asked for directions. The other times we had stopped were to defeat weak Digimon who challenged us or Digimon Flaremon deemed necessary to kill. I was sure it had to do with releasing repressed power, but whatever the reason, it felt great. Absorbing data made my body feel like metal and undefeated.

Now, Flaremon and I were on a mountain, carefully sidling along edges and climbing over great boulders of mountain rocks. I physically felt exhausted, but with Flaremon's will, I kept going.

_What is it?_ He asked, sounding seemingly bored. After becoming one we haven't communicated much at all. Now that he has finally taken over my body, I no longer felt the need to mentally speak to him. So I exercised my mouth and spoke out loud.

"Why did you kill Renamon?" I had been wanting to ask him for quite some time. The question had been plaguing the back of my mind. I could never find the right time to ask and the times that came I felt...scared to.

Flaremon huffed out an exasperated sigh. _I needed to._

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Why?"

_When you and those other Tamers had first arrived into the Digital World, I could sense your presence. I could especially feel Ryo Akiyama._ He explained.

"So you lured him to the ocean?" I asked.

_Yes. I had full intentions of taking over his body...but you, you got in the way_. He snarled the last few words. _No matter, though. When I had first taken over your body I could feel the attachment you had with Ryo Akiyama._

"You're using me right now, aren't you?" My stomach turned with the thought of being used. For falling victim and trusting such a monster.

_I am, but not. It was your choice to allow me access to your body. You chose to allow me to fulfil my needs and defeat the last Sovereign. And I even told you not to trust anyone, including myself. Do not blame me for you choices, Rika. _He said, calmly.

I left out a loud and hysterical scream. I'm such an idiot! "It was your intentions from the start to kill Ryo, wasn't it? Wasn't it!" Tears flooded down my cheeks.

"Wasn't what?" A voice came.

Turning, I came face to face with a handsome guy. His eyes were deep with concern. He wore goggles around his spiked hair and instantly put me to mind of Takato...except a lot better looking. He reached his hand and wiped some tears off my face. I stepped back.

"Not a talker? I just heard you screaming like bloody murder and came running as fast as I could. What's wrong? Did you get hurt?" He frowned.

"I thought I had seen something." I lied.

He arched a brow in disbelief. "My name is Taichi. Taichi Kamiya. Friends call me Tai."

"Uh...Rika. Rika Nonaka."

Tai grinned, "_the_ Rika Nonaka? The model? And so called, Digimon Queen?"

I nodded, "yes."

_Digimon Queen? What is this he speaks of?_ Flaremon demanded to know.

"Come, sit down and let me know what is wrong." Tai pointed to a rock in the formation of a small bench shape. I hesitated and sat down. He sat beside me, smiling. I wasn't sure if it was his friendliness or the lack of comfort and loneliness I've felt for several months that made me talk to him and feel so open to him, but I did.

"It's hard to explain," I began, "but I've been so confused lately."

"Oh? Confused about what?" Tai reached into a little bag I haven't noticed until now. He pulled out two bottles of water and handed one over.

_Rika? What does he mean by the Digimon Queen? Surely you were not married to such a pathetic King._ Flaremon roared. I ignored him.

After several large and greedy gulps, I continued. "confused because I had thought I could trust someone who ended up...not exactly lying but hiding something from me. So I left and I made a few bad choices and regret it. However, at the same time as liking him, I still feel a bit angry with him."

Tai placed his arm around my shoulder. "Well, everything happens for a reason, Rika. Mistakes happen, too. Don't beat yourself up about it, and definitely do not climb to the top of a mountain just to scream about it." I chuckled and relaxed against him. I missed the company of another person. "So where are you headed?"

"To the village down the mountain," I answered.

"Me as well. I would more than happy to accompany you down the mountain."

"Why are you here?" I asked Tai.

He rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb. "I'm looking for my friends."

I sweat dropped, "I figured as much, but why are you on the mountain?"

Tai grinned again. "And_ that _wasn't obvious to you? We're heading the same way, remember? And how do you know I'm looking for my friends? Have you seen them?"

"Um. Matt and Sora? They were with their partners." I told him.

Tai stood up quickly, practically knocking me over. "Where? Where were they?"

I too stood up and wiped the dirt off of my pants. "Well, it was back a couple months ago. Back in a desert. They were with Ryo."

"Ryo is here, too?" He exclaimed. "Why did you part with him?"

I resisted the temptation to tell him the entire truth. The truth about Flaremon. "I... I just need my own space and he was kind of clingy and worrisome over me...I guess." I knew that Tai could tell I wasn't being honest because of what I had told him moments ago about being confused. I suppose I just like to complicate things for others as a way of masking the truth of my own feelings. I sighed.

_Are you going to talk to me, Rika?_ Flaremon asked, aggravation rising. _I would like to know about this Ice Queen thing he speaks of._

Tai placed a hand on my shoulder, "I understand," he said, though I don't think he meant it. Why should I even bother being completely honest to some guy I had just met? "Well, we're not making any time just standing around. Let's head down to that village, shall we?"

After another hours' travel and hike down the fairly large mountain – and a lot of nagging from Flaremon – we had finally set foot in the village. The village was fairly large and was full of unique looking digital buildings. Each one had it's own different shape of some sort with equally unique windows to match. The terrain of the village was very grassy but the colour from all around brightened up the village. It felt so friendly and happy. I was awed by what I had seen.

Tai and I hurried down the path which we had hoped lead into some sort of village square. We passed a building that looked a lot like the upside-down triangle pyramid only about fifty times smaller. The colour was a bright lime green with circular windows that were a flashy pink. We had also passed a small, blue rectangular shop with a Wormon's head featuring on a sign stating that it was a restaurant. My stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Tai asked. I flushed and nodded. Tai had also seen the blue eatery. "Would you like to stop and have a rest?"

"We should. I haven't eaten since yesterday... or maybe even longer. Lost track of time," I told him. He chuckled. "Thought the Digital world never made people feel anything other than...normal, for lack of better word."

"Back when I first arrived a few years ago, we had to eat. It was like we were just living in an everyday normal world. Except for the fact in the human world, you could see the Digital World in the sky. Upside down, might I add."

I laughed. "How bizarre. I wonder if it's like that now."

Tai shrugged. "Who knows. Times have changed, that's for sure. When I came back into the Digital World after four years' absents, it felt like an entirely different place than the one I knew. Of course, the Digital World does grow more rapidly than the human world. If you haven't noticed, you could spend a month in here and it only be about a day in the human world."

"That's true. And also as the internet grows so does the world." I said.

"Yeah...anyway, let's get a bite to eat before I stomachs eat us inside out." He joked. I grinned.

"Tai?" I had said before we stepped foot into the restaurant.

He glanced my way, "yes?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Thanks for escorting me down the mountain. I think being alone for some time had made me go a little senile. I never apologize."

Tai let out a cool laugh, "I know. I know all about you, Rika. The Ice Queen."

_Again, the Ice Queen? Rika, what is he talking about?_ Flaremon roared. His voice screeched through my ears. I winced and covered them.

Tai raised an eyebrow, "you ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah, being hungry has given me a headache," I lied.

He smiled and opened the door, allowing me to step in first. Much to my dismay, I happened to glance to the back of the room and there they were. The seven of them sitting around the table, laughing and joking. Unfortunately, Tai had noticed and made a beeline right for them. I brushed against the door in panic and fumbled with the knob.

"Rika!" His voice bellowed. I winced, finally managing to open the door. I stumbled out and tripped down the stairs. "How _dare _you, Rika!"

I looked up into the angry and accusing eyes of Ryo Akiyama. Rage and disappointment consumed his blue eyes. I wanted to return his anger but couldn't. I was guilty of leaving and felt more shocked and scared than angry. "Wh-what?" I had managed to stutter, trying to hide my fangs.

"You know what," he roared. His voice sounding more and more intoxicated with fury. "You ditched us that night. Do you have any idea what that put us through?" He bent down over me and gripped my shirt. "For all we knew you could have been _dead_." He hissed the last part.

By this point, the others had been standing in the door looking dumbfounded. I glared at Ryo finally regaining my lost courage. "So what? You wouldn't care anyway. I'd have been one last burden on your shoulders."

Ryo's face grew bright red. "And what exactly is_ that _supposed to mean?"

I looked into his eyes. "You never wanted me around because of Flaremon. Admit it, you were scared."

He released his grip and I flinched in fear of him striking me. Instead, he stood. "Flaremon is not someone I had ever wanted you to be associated with, but now...now it seems you two are getting along fairly well. I tried to protect you."

I hadn't noticed when Tai and I had stepped into the restaurant that Cyberdramon was finally with Ryo. The bug-like Digimon stood over me. Sweat pushed through my brow. "What do you want me to do, Ryo?" The Digimon asked, looking at his Tamer.

Ryo shook his head, "we discussed this, Cyberdramon. I... we have no other choice." Ryo never stopped looking at me, but at that moment all his anger was replaced with sympathy. His eyes sparkled and almost teared. "It can't be helped."

_Rika? _Flaremon said. _Listen to me, now!_

_What? _I asked.

_I need you to release my energy and power. _ He said.

I was taken back._ What? Why?_

Flaremon grew impatient. _He's going to have that thing of a Digimon destroy you. Can you not see it in his eyes?_

"Why did you have to listen to Flaremon, Rika?" Ryo asked, shaking his head. "I wanted to help you.."

I gulped. "I thought you were going to bring me to Baihumon to help me."

Ryo nodded, "I was."

I scooted back a bit but Cyberdramon placed a foot on me before I could stand. I was so confused. It was so uncharacteristic-like of Ryo to do this. Was he really that threatened of Flaremon? "Be honest with me, Ryo...for once."

He raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

I swallowed. "You confessed to me but then you act like this...why? Are you afraid of me? Of Flaremon?"

Ryo rubbed his hand over his face. I could see the tears escaping from his eyes, "you don't understand, Rika. You have no idea what that Digimon is capable of. I warned you and yet you let him take over you. To convince you and make you believe that I was the bad one. I was never your enemy, I was there for you."

"Then why did you come alone? Why didn't the others come with you that night I had run off?" I asked. I almost pleaded for answers.

_Listen, Rika. He's not going to take mercy on you. He killed his last lover._

_I need to know. Flaremon, I'm so confused._

This time, Terriermon had spoken up. "He was protecting you from everyone."

Tears escaped me, "I don't understand. I'm so confused."

Terriermon exchanged glances with Ryo and looked back at the others standing in the door. All of them but Tai knew what was going on. _Ryo probably told them,_ I thought. "It's not worth explaining, Rika. There's not much time left, I'm sorry." His little ears flopped limply to his side and his face showed nothing but sympathy. "We tried to help. We told you what happened and how Flaremon was taken down. And you probably know from Flaremon of what happened in the past. The feud between him and Ryo..."

"...Rika, I'm so sorry," Ryo said, not looking at me. He tried to hide his tears. He nodded at Cyberdramon, who nodded back.

The great Digimon looked down at me, showing no emotion. Removing his foot off my chest, he muttered his powerful attack. His body illuminated with the cast of his glow and the fierce attack struck my body with his a heavy blow, the space around us created a crater in the ground. The blow had such an impact that I felt as though my insides were about to explode. The pain shot through every square inch of me and I left out a fit of tears. My body felt so numb and so cold, and I couldn't move.

_Rika, release me. Now!_

And I did. It was like instincts kicking in. His power enraged my body and a majority of the pain disappeared in seconds. He shot up an attack of Crimson Beast King Wave, sending Cyberdramon hurdling into the air. We stood up and released another powerful attack causing rejuvenation on us. Flaremon cast out a move that sent over fifty duplicates of us and each one attacked the surrounding area. We turned around and glared at Ryo. "Why?" I mouthed.

Ryo shook his head and pulled out his Digivice. He swiped a card through it and Cyberdramon came soaring towards us. We easily dodged him and fired more attacks, making contact with him from all angles. The bug-like Digimon fell to its knees.

"You won't get so lucky next time," Cyberdramon threatened. "You're fighting like a coward as usual, Flaremon."

"It's called tactics, you pathetic excuse for a creature," Flaremon retorted. We raised our fist and swung it down on the Digimon, shrouding him in fire.

"Garuru Kick!" An attack came from behind. It hit us in the back sending us stumbling a few steps.

"So like you, King. Have your friends fight in an uneven numbered match. You're pathetic," Flaremon spat.

The Weregrururmon came in for another kick but we grabbed his foot and swung him right into a building. He crashed through several before coming to a hault. Garudamon appeared from nowhere and shot out several of her attacks. We gracefully dodged them all and dashed at her. Several clones followed and each one jumped up onto the massive bird feet. She let out a Fire Hurricane, destroying several clones as well as causing massive damage to buildings in the way.

Flaremon grinned and fired another Refreshing Roar, taking down the giant bird. We hopped onto a building's roof as the Garudamon collapsed. We glanced down at the others, who were watching with disdain and worry. "If you're going to fight," Flaremon mocked, "at least be a challenge."

"If it's a challenge you are up for," an unfamiliar voice boomed, "then fight me."

"Hmph. Look who finally appears from the shadows," Flaremon laughed. He was getting too cocky. I groaned.

Baihumon appeared before us. The massive silver and purple-stripped tiger glimmered in the light. Its mane caressed its neck behind its armoured face. Its claws freakishly large and teeth bearing. The Sovereign looked furious, which only greatly amused Flaremon. "How is it possible that you are back, Flaremon?"

We walked closer to the Sovereign who never budged. "I am alive because you cannot stop me, Baihumon. Unless of course you are willing to kill a human child."

Baihumon narrowed his eyes, "the same trick as last time, I see. Why must you use such feeble tactics? It is degrading."

Flaremon left out another laugh, "why should you care? You have never cared about a human before, why start now?"

The Sovereign frowned. "If it was not for those children then our world would be not anymore."

"If it wasn't for them then half of our race wouldn't have been extinct! Many of our kind have died for them." Flaremon growled. "Why give such a fate into the hands of a human? So what if their world had been destroyed? Ours would have not and we would have roamed free. The D-Reaper was the best virus every created and you had to vaccinate it."

"The D-Reaper would have destroyed the Digimon, too!" Ryo shouted from below. "You're selfish and always have been, Flaremon."

"And so what? I could care not for these humans. What have they done to us? And to let one become King in our lands? That's intolerable."

"What is intolerable is you taking the life of a human for your selfish needs." Baihumon said. "Before we kill you, tell us, why are you doing this?"

We glanced around and all five Digimon stood on every side of us, as well as Ryo, Tai, Matt, and Sora. We closed our eyes, "it wasn't obvious to you? I was the most powerful Digimon until that King came along. It was seven years ago when he first stepped foot onto our land. He fought and battled many Digimon and became stronger. It wasn't too soon after that when he became the soul ruler of our world."

"So you were jealous of him? You wanted to become the King?" Sora asked.

We glared at her, "no, foolish human. That _King_ was my master. I was his Digimon until he abandoned me and partnered with that ugly bug. I was always much stronger."

"When? As far as I knew, Ryo was always with Cyberdramon." Matt said, stepping forward. "And I've known him for a long time."

"Seven years ago, do you not listen? You had only met Ryo Akiyama when you came to the Digital World four years ago." Flaremon snarled. "None of you know nothing about him." We all glanced over at Ryo. He shrugged.

"It's true, you really don't." Ryo frowned. "I wouldn't expect any of you to understand why, either."

"Oh, please, do share." I was the one to say. Ryo looked at me and sighed.

"Fine. Yes, Flaremon was my Digimon seven years ago. The only reason I abandoned him was because of what he had done to my friend. He killed her!"

I shook my head, "you killed her! And she was your lover, not your friend."

Ryo twisted his face, "stop believing everything he has been saying, Rika. Listen to me for once. He had done the same thing to my friend has he had done to you. Yes, ok, she _was_ my lover. Flaremon possessed her and used her to turn against me. I had no choice but to stop him. It wasn't until her data was released that then I knew he hadn't exactly taken over her body. He tricked her into believing lies about me which turned her against me."

"So you killed her thinking it was Flaremon?" I asked.

Ryo nodded. "After that, we parted and I had met Cyberdramon. At times I would return home but a majority of my life was spent here, in the Digital World. Four years ago I had encountered another evil Digimon working alongside Flaremon: Myotismon. Both had tried to destroy the human world. I couldn't handle it alone so I summoned others to help," he notioned Matt, Tai, and Sora. "They defeated Myotismon, but not Flaremon; who had decided to flea the scene.

"Two years later he again tried to conquor the Digital World by using another human; Ken Ichiouji."

I nodded, "I thought the Digital World was something made up in card games and all these Digimon were just TV shows. I can't believe you are real people."

Ryo shook his head, "after what happened three years ago, Flaremon went into hiding again. We assumed he had either died or given up, which is why were in the real world. The TV shows were made up but of real events. Except that no one knew the truth and Matt and the others were credited for coming up with the idea."

"What about Dolphin and the others?" I asked. I thought they were the ones that came up with it.

"They played a part, too. The real history behind all the world's events were hushed up. Those who had forgotten were forced to. The United Nations had convinced everyone it was a hoax and that it was in preparation of a real UFO landing." Ryo grinned, "pretty pathetic if you ask me."

Flaremon shot him a look, "and no one cares of your opinion. What he is saying is true, that I shall not deny. I did try to take over the human world and have tried a number of times to destroy the real world. I even created the D-Reaper."

It slowly began to make sense. "So to sum it up, you have wanted to kill all humans from the start. It had nothing to do with Ryo becoming King. He was just too powerful and got in your way of your plans, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Flaremon said. "Now I can use you, Rika, to finish off the humans. Do you think they want to harm you?"

"They've already tried, if you can't remember." I snapped. We looked down and our legs were covered in metal. I could suddenly feel the pain. It was like the metal was running through our blood and ceasing our leg muscles.

Baihumon seemed to know what we were thinking, "you cannot escape anymore, Flaremon. You're finally finished."

A/N: Alright. Sorry for the late post. Anyway, it isn't over yet so don't think so. I've still got lots more. Hopefully this clears up some confusion ^-^


	12. The Lion Hero

**I have posted a newer version to this story which is third person so it's going to be a little more descriptive with new chapters. Don't forget to review on this. Reviews make me happy.**

**Also when I say Flaremon is speaking it's his voice, but when I say he's doing an action, it's obviously Rika being forced by Flaremon to do it...so like...yeah _**

**Chapter 12 – The Lion Hero**

"This is it, Flaremon," Baihumon said, staring at us. He watched with satisfaction as Flaremon and I are being consumed by his most lethal attack.

I glanced over at Ryo who had his back turned to us, paying no attention yet accepting the fate of my life. A tinge of hurt grabbed hold of me knowing that he had allowed Baihumon to kill me. It wasn't fair that my life is now going to be over because of some stupid non-existent creature. One who had taken everything from me beforehand. First Renamon, then my body, followed by Guilmon, the others and even Ryo.

Sora had her hand gently stroking the crease of Ryo's back. I felt sick with jealousy knowing I'd never be there to do that, ever.

_Your last moments are thinking of him? _Flaremon snarled. I could sense the irritation in his voice. Half our mind was occupied with these thoughts and the other half was plotting and planning an escape.

_We're done for anyway. _I swallowed a lump in my throat. I refuse to cry.

_Yes, we are. How do you feel, Rika? I'm taking your life. You'll no longer be able to see your so called friends again. And as you thought, no longer touch that foolish King. Ha, I'm even taking you away from your family. So how do you feel? Are you enraged with hatred or sickened with sadness? You'll no longer have your life because you agreed to help me._

"Shut up!" I screeched.

_Shut up? I am but merely telling you the truth. You'll be turned into nothing. I doubt you'd even be remembered._

"Knock it off, Flaremon!" I tried to take a step but the weight of the metal was overpowering. It slowly crept up my legs and around my waist. My insides and veins felts as if they were slowly being compressed and ready to explode.

_Your partner died for you, Rika. No one will remember either of you now. _Flaremon suddenly began laughing. I clenched my fists. _There's nothing you can do._

"Go to hell, Flaremon!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly, an attack appeared from beyond the crowd captivating the looks of everyone. My attention turned toward the source of and my jaw dropped in disbelief. Leomon strut in my direction, not looking nor speaking to those around. His bright blue eyes captured mine and he held the gaze as if conveying a message. He stopped in front of me, grabbed the topmost layer of metal and ripped it down my body. The attack disappeared and I collapsed, unable to feel my lower body.

Leomon bent down, picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder before finally turning to the others. "You should be ashamed." His voice was croaked and harsh. Anger and hurt flashed in his eyes.

"Leomon, is that really you?" Ryo asked, astonished.

Leomon nodded but faced the Sovereign. "Have you no mercy for one who saved our world? This human child need not be destroyed. Surely you know there are always ways around defeating a threat."

Baihumon bore his teeth before speaking. "You fool. You giant, pathetic lion. You were best dead!"

"And the fate of my life is none of your concern, Sovereign." Leomon retorted.

"You do not know what you have done. You wish that thing to live? It will kill us all!" Baihumon edged forward ready to pounce, but Leomon stuck his hand out indicating to stop.

"I am ashamed of you all. It disgusts me to see you have come down to such an option to want to kill your friend." Leomon placed me back on the ground, putting a paw in front of my chest.

Baihumon shook his head, "have you no idea what this child is capable of? She possesses Flaremon within. Flaremon will see to our world be destroyed. We must kill her before it's too late."

"You know as well as I there are ways to work around killing Rika." He said, looking down at me. "We already know that Flaremon understands he will be killed despite being in a human. Surely he, too, wishes to be separated from her." Leomon glanced around the others. Ryo looked as though he was taking in every bit of information and processing it, although was unable to pitch forth anything into the conversation. I could tell that Leomon wanted to jump down his throat as well, but decided against it.

"You're a fool for having trust and faith in a human. It's a wonder why you've shared the fate of so many." Baihumon cracked. "I'll be the one to take your life this time."

The great Sovereign muttered out an attack that Leomon so easily dodged. He pulled out his sword and picked me up before running toward Baihumon. He jumped frantically into the air bringing his weapon down, slashing the giant tiger in the eye. Leomon then jumped onto its back, knocking it to the ground before finally fleeing the scene.

I watched as the others stood around dumbfounded by Leomon's sudden betrayal to the Digimon Sovereign and his attack that more than likely blinded it in one eye. Before long, Leomon jumped into a datastream where we were consumed by digital energy and teleported to another plane in the Digital World.

**XxVxx**

Fortunately for us, we landed on the outskirts of a village not too far from where the Knightmon roams the castle. The surroundings consisted of large mountainous rocks in odd shapes and a dry flatland. The entire area looked as though the colour was sucked out of it.

"Thanks Leomon," I said, observing the Digimon. The new Leomon looked much like the older one before it died, with a giant scar over its stomach in the shape of a star.

Leomon flashed a huge grin before throwing me into a bear hug. "I have missed you all so very much. Tell me, besides being consumed by a vicious Digimon, how are you? How is Jeri?"

I returned his smile. "I've been doing well. So has Jeri. She's finally dating Gogglehead." Leomon laughed, his smile grew wider. "She misses you a lot, you know."

Leomon nodded. "I can imagine..."

"I thought Beezlemon consumed all your data." I stated.

"He didn't take all of it. What was left formed into a digital egg." He let go of the embrace and scratched his chin.

"So if Flaremon didn't absorb all of Renamon's data, she could be an egg right now?"

_It's not possible. _Flaremon said in disbelief.

"Yes. However, right now that isn't your concern. We need to get Flaremon out of you and fast. I can see he's already changed you." He poked my fangs.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Flaremon spoke for me.

"If the Sovereign can't help, or in this case, refuses to, there is one person left who may know." He said, looking deep into my eyes as if he could actually see Flaremon.

"Who might that be?" Flaremon grew impatient.

"Yamaki."

Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that? I grinned feverishly. It makes sense. If anyone could fix this it's definitely Yamaki. "Good idea!."

"Let us quickly find the others and go home together." Leomon suggested.

"They don't want anything to do with me," I told him.

Flaremon laughed. "So what? We don't need them."

"They may be our only way back," Leomon said.

I nodded. "Takato has a communicator. But what about Ryo?" I wasn't sure why I asked about him or why I even thought to.

Leomon shook his head. "For right now he's going to stay far away, I imagine. You're a threat to him and the Sovereign. By now I assure you that he wants nothing to do with you. You must understand why."

"I hope this mess gets straightened out fast." I said.

"As do I. Don't forget that shall I leave your body you will be my enemy." _After all we've been through_, I thought and grimaced.

"You'll be mine as well. Except, I'm now partnerless."

Leomon looked at us and shrugged. "Optimism never hurt. After this is over with, I will take you to the digiegg village."

"So you really do think she's alive?" I was hopeful. Even if Leomon was giving me something to look forward to, I really wanted to believe she was still alive out there somewhere.

"I killed her and absorbed her data," Flaremon said.

"Doesn't matter. It is impossible to kill off a species of Digimon. Whenever you think you have, you are most definitely wrong. As long as humans imagine us and use their so-called 'internet', our species will continue to grow and never fade away.

"Bullshit!" Flaremon roared, poking Leomon in the chest. He didn't flinch. "Are you telling me that the Sovereign are still alive?"

Leomon shook his head. "No, but I wouldnt be so quick to assume that they're dead. They could be an egg. Look at yourself, Flaremon. You found a host for your data and are very much alive. Even if Rika is a faux-body, you are still there."

Flaremon grumbled. "I'll be sure to kill the last one and the King before they make their appearance."

"I won't let you kill Ryo." If Flaremon wasn't in me I would have guessed he'd be giving me the exact same look Leomon was. A mix between disbelief and astonishment. "I know he tried to kill me...well, Flaremon anyway."

"He has better friends," Flaremon said.

I frowned. "And a lot of explaining to do." I knew the brief history on everything and how Ryo had met everyone and about Flaremon's past, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I'm still missing a large piece to this puzzle.

Leomon smiled. "Let's set up camp."


	13. Ryo's Plan

Lots of twists and turns still to come. Please review!

**Chapter 14 **

I sat on a rock thumbing through my all my cards. It was a peaceful night, the sky bright, our world was showing so clearly – even data streams seemed so few and far between. The area we had chosen to stay in was an open forest area that hadn't been destroyed by Flaremon before or after he died. I had come to the conclusion that the forest we stepped foot in on our first arrival was only drained of it's energy because of Flaremon's data in the nearby Crimson Ocean. Except, I was still a little unsure why some areas, too, looked like that old forest.

Leaving out a hard and long exasperated sigh, I felt a hand rub my back.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Sora asked, taking a seat next to me.

_Of course, _I wanted to say, but thought better of it. I had been lost for words since Rika had left and was nearly killed. Nothing had been going the way I had hopped nor planned. It wasn't that I was ignoring anyone but depression had the better of me. What was there to say anyway? They wouldn't understand. I nodded, continuing shuffling through the cards.

Sora observed me closely. I tried my best to pretend not to notice. I didn't feel like talking, especially to her. "Why did you try killing her?"

_Only because every time I looked at her I could see Flaremon, _I thought. Instead, I shrugged. She sighed.

"Maybe Leomon's right. Maybe there really is another way to save her without killing her." She reckoned. "And now... Now I'm sure Flaremon won't act so careless knowing Rika would get harmed on his behalf."

I gave in trying to ignore her. "No. It's all the more reason to act imprudent," I told her. "It means he won't care who he hurts to get what he wants. He wasn't acting careless before, he was taking chances. Knowing we'd kill Rika to get to him doesn't phase him; he'll just find a new host." Flaremon now knew what it would take for using to bring him down and would stop at nothing to sought the defeat of the last Sovereign and myself. He definitely would let Rika get killed because he knows full well he could find a new host. Absorbing his data after killing him would only bring us back to the start of this entire mess again. I had even considered absorbing his data for myself, but there's still another way. There's another way to save Rika, too.

I stopped half-way through my deck and found the card I was looking for. I looked down and frowned. Sora placed a comforting arm around my waist, and her head on my shoulder. "Don't give up."

"Do I ever?" I asked with more bitterness than I had intended.

"No. Do you have a plan though?"

_Why wouldn't I? _I stopped myself from saying. Of course I had a plan. I had one from the beginning. I had never intended to bring Rika to Baihumon; it was only something I said to divert Flaremon. I knew from day one what his intentions were and tried my damn hardest to get her not to listen to him. If only she did, we wouldn't be where we are right now. I clenched the card in my fist, crumpling it. "No."

"I see. I'm sure you'll think of one soon, though. You're the best one for that." She got up and headed back to the camp, leaving me sit alone on the rock.

I looked back down at the ruined card, straightened it out, frowning down at the character staring back. "I hope you can help us, Angewomon."

v^v^v

That night I had a nightmare; I was flying on the back of Kyubimon, but only it wasn't Kyubimon. It was like a mutated deformed version of her. Her skin was a sickening green colour and had scratches, opened wounds, and blood soaked into the fur. Her eyes were black, and empty looking with bloodied W's under her eyes.

The air reeked with death and decay and I remembered seeing the faces of those beneath me, looking up and pleading for mercy. It was a combination of Digimon and humans all looking for safety, begging to be saved. Everything was burning; cars, trees, plants, animals, Digimon and even humans. Lifeless and accusing eyes stared up at the Kyubimon and I as we passed over them and I recalled feeling and sharing such pain. I left out a cry before everything around us changed.

I had stepped off the Kyubimon's back before it suddenly vanished. I was at my home – only it wasn't my home but an image of it. The pathway leading up to my door was disorientated and of multiple colours. As I stepped onto it the world behind me disappeared into nothingness; I was left walking on a non-existent floor, shaking with every step. I felt the urge to keep going and I did. Reaching the door, I pushed it open only to be taken into a new dimension.

Breathing became shallow and hard as I swam to the top of the water. My head poked through the surface of the all too familiar Ocean. Gasping for air, I could feel the warmth of the water's touch surround my very body. Something grabbed hold of my foot and I looked down, leaving out a hallow scream. The bodies of all the Tamers lifeless floated around before finally turning into Flaremon's menacing face.

"Your future."

/

"Rika!"

I sat up and blinked. Everyone gathered around, watching intently. I wiped sweat off my face and swallowed. "Bad dream."

Takato nodded, "so it seems."

"What was it about?" Henry asked, placing a gentle arm around my shoulders. I shivered at his touch.

"I can't remember," I lied, still trying to burn the image of the dead out of my head.

"Liar," Flaremon accused, forcing me to speak. "I was showing her, her future."

"I hate you, Flaremon," I snapped. The others had grown accustom to Flaremon and I. I was glad they had accepted me back into their group, but I was sure it moreso had to do with Leomon being present.

We had run into the others not too long after we escaped Baihumon. Jeri was ecstatic to see her long lost partner, as was Leomon. Kazu and Kenta, too, had been reunited with their partners which left Takato and Henry without theirs. I hated knowing that Takato would forever be without Guilmon because of me, unless we could find the digiegg, but he had forgiven me, which, again I was sure had to do with Leomon.

"Knock it off, Flaremon," Henry growled. I could sense the aggravation glowing from Henry. Probably from being woken up.

Flaremon huffed, but kept quiet. I closed my eyes for a moment. "I'll take watch, everyone go back to sleep."

"No." Takato turned to me, "if you can't sleep, I'll stay awake with you."

"Takato," I began, but then just nodded. I knew there wasn't a use in fighting for it.

The others left moments later for their beds, leaving Takato and I alone. I looked over the flickering flames to see his exausted face. They had been travelling for months in search of Ryo, and were hoping it would lead to Terriormon, but instead, they ran into me who was with Leomon. Leomon explained to them what had been going onlately and how unfortunate the events turned out. He had also assured them that if I was to attack them at some point because of shizophrania, he would kill me in an instant.

Takato gave a cough, twisting his face. He had something to say, it was obvious. I waited patiently. Finally, he looked down at his hands, avoiding eye contact, and said, "no one hates you, you know."

I frowned. "I'm sure they do."

"No," he tried to assure me, shaking his head. "They hate Flaremon."

"Obviously."

"We're going to do what we can to help you. I sent Yamaki a brief message on the communicator telling him we've found you. He's been doing his best to figure out what to do." Takato said. He hugged his knees and looked into the sky. "No matter how long it takes, we'll help you. Maybe, when this is all over, we can go to the Digiegg village to see if Guilmon by chance is there. Renamon, too." I nodded. "Leomon came back. After a year, but he's here. Maybe there's a hope."

"Takato," I began. I moved to the other side of the fire and sat beside him. I lowered my voice. "If we can't find a way to elminate Flaremon, just kill me." He rose an eyebrow, but said nothing. "I've accepted it a while ago. Back when Ryo tried killing me. Regardless if you guys hate me or not, if it comes to it, just do it." I awkwardly scratched the back of my head. "I've already thought about killing myself. Not sure how it'll actually turn out considering I have Flaremon in me, who could stop me. At least he's making amens and letting me talk to you without interrupting."

"Jeri would be heart broken," he whispered after several moments of taking in what I had said. "She never gave up hope on you."

"Jeri has you," I said. "I don't have anything."

"You have us."

My eyes swelled, but I forced the tears back. "And you all have each other. How could I live with myself if I ever hurt any of you."

Takato frowned and didn't answer. "What did you see in your dream?"

I picked up a twig and started flidding with it. "I-I saw the future with Flaremon." He nodded for me to continue. "I saw how he killed everyone and forced me to watch." I tossed the twig in the fire. "I can't do it, Takato. What if I can't control him and the dream comes to life?"

"I'm sure Ryo will figure out a way-"

"-Ryo tried killing me, back with Baihumon. He won't find a way, he'll just kill me." At this point, I couldn't control my emotions any longer. Tears slid down my face and I began sobbing. Takato grabbed hold of me and pulled me into his arms, patting my back. I rested my face between his neck and shoulder, letting the tears spill onto his shirt. In a matter of minutes, the spot was soaked. He never let go nor gave any words of comfort as I sobbed myself to sleep.

v^v^v

"So what do you plan on doing?" Matt asked as I folded out my map. I put together a simplistic one back a few years ago, but with the ever changing internet, it could only go so far. The map shows of the major towns and cities as well as few points of interest. I scratched it in with a digipen I bought at shop. If taken to the real world, the map's images would fade away.

"I plan on finding Angewomon." I said, not looking at him. I traced my finger along the lines of the city where Rika fled with Leomon and the direction they headed in before hitting a data stream.

"And what will that accomplish?" Tai inquired. "I mean, didn't you guys have a Gatomon on your team? Are we finding that one?"

I shook my head, "you were the ones to have a Gatomon, but it's not the one I'm looking for. I'm looking for the Keeper of Time Angewomon."

"The Keeper of Time? I've never heard of such a thing," Agumon put forth. "Are you going to go back in time or something?"

Again, I shook my head. "This Angewomon is the reason the world is as it is. When parts are destoryed, she brings them back. Remember how the world was Myotismon nearly destoryed Tokyo?" I waited for them all to nod. "Angewomon brought everything back together."

"But didn't you say that everything was covered up by the United Nations to look like a UFO attack?" Gabumon asked, scratching his furry head. "I'm totally confused."

I rolled up the map and put it away in my bag. "I did." I took a few steps so everyone was behind me. "Nothing is as simple as it seems. How do you think Tokyo was able to rebuild so quickly?" They all looked at each other confused.

"The UN worked together?" Sora suggested.

"Wrong. Their part in all of this was to cover up each and every attack against Tokyo. The United Nations knows about the Digital World and try to shut it down because they seen what mess they created. They devised the D-Reaper that attacked Tokyo last year." I calmly explained. No use in hiding the truth anymore. "What happened was seven years ago, when I had first come to the Digital World, it was in peace. The United Nations created it with the help of the American and Japanese governments. This world was designed as another world to live in case another war broke out.

"I was called here with the request of Milleniumon, not the government. We fought off the control of the government of which they had on the world. Milleniumon turned on me and left as my partner. He wanted full control of the entire Digital plane. I turned to Flaremon, who was the Keeper of Worlds. Flaremon was created with the government to protect both worlds from being harmed by virus, or evil Digimon. Flaremon became my partner and we, together, took down Milleniumon. I became the King of the Digital World." I paused to let them grasp what I had been saying. It was a lot of information, but not all of it.

Matt pulled back his hair and wiped the sweat from his face. "So you lied to Rika?"

I nodded. "I didn't exactly lie, but told her what Flaremon wanted her to hear. I'll tell you guys the entire story." I sat down and the others followed suit. Cyberdramon stood behind me, which was nice, considering his shadow made a cool breeze. The Digital World was hot today, compared to other days. I took a gulp of water from my water bottle and contiued.

"Flaremon didn't find it fair that a human was to be sole ruler of the Digital World, he wanted it for himself. He blamed his creators for his life and thus started hating the humans. Five years ago, we parted as partners. He had then gathered Digimon as his allies, who, too, shared the grudge against humans. Of course, most of these Digimon were viruses.

"He had teamed up with Myotismon. They devised the plan to bring more humans into the Digital World as a way to open the barrier between both worlds. Flaremon became a tyrant of the lands, pushing me away from the throne, so to speak. Cyberdramon was a creation of myself I had put together. He was as powerful as I could make. Unfortunately, us two couldn't handle an army of viruses. They knew that if their army was to grow in numbers, I would have no choice but to bring in some help.

"I had summoned you all here to the Digital World on random. I created the Digital Crests as you all wear as a way to form an alliance with Digimon. The Crests each had a power to them. Hope, it was used for my purpose of gaining more control over Digimon. Friendship was used for the bonds between humans and Digimon. Courage; we all need the confidence to fight. Crest of Love; it was used as an unbreakable vow between two beings, be it Digital or not. Purity; was a way to contain and control allied Digimon from becoming viruses. Reliability; I relied on you and your partners to help me with this treason. Kindness I created because of Ken and solely for Ken. And finally, the Crest of Light. The Light was which to break through the boundries of both worlds. Are you guys following me so far?"

Tai nodded. I took another long drink of water. "I think so. So we were summoned here four years ago to help you regain control and power over the Digital World?"

"Sort of. I mean, I used you guys to be able fight Flaremon and Myotismon and stop them from getting into the real world. Unfortunately, that didn't happen and they managed to break through." I replied. "Myotismon destroyed most of Tokyo, the government had a field day trying to cover it up. How could they explain they created an alternate dimension; another world within ours and try to not have people hack it in some way?"

"So that's where Angewomon came along?" Sora said, catching on.

"Right. My 'lover,'" I said with much emphasis on the air quotes. "Was killed by Flaremon in the middle of the mess. When you Digidestined were fighting back Myotismon, I was busy with Flaremon. I never really had a lover, but had gained a lot of trust within Angewomon, who at the time, I called Sakura."

Sora twisted her face, "now I'm confused again. If Flaremon killed her, why are we looking for her?"

I knew they would ask that. I twisted my empty water bottle and tossed it aside. "He never really killed her. She's the Keeper of Time. Her sole purpose was and will be to control the mess within both worlds. The UN couldn't possibly rebuild Tokyo in such a short amount of time. Angewomon slowly turned back time into which the buildings were never touched."

"How could the people not know something other than a UFO attack was up?" Tai furred his brow in concentration.

"When Angewomon turned back time, people lost their memories of the attacks ever happening. For those who had miraciously had the same dream of others, a UFO was devised as a distraction. It was only what they could think of back then." I explained. "Unfortunately, when you Digidestined had stopped Myotismon, Flaremon was already strategising a new plan. He used Ken Ichijouji. He promised Ken to be Emporer in exchange for doing his dirty work."

"Right, so that's when you called upon new people to help with that. Why not use us again?" Agumon asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

I smiled, "that's because Flaremon already knew of your tactics. Knew of your weaknesses. I couldn't throw you guys into a fight at the disadvantage of Flaremon knowing your powers. I needed new people. I spied on Kari and TK for a long time and went with their friends. It was simple, too because it turned out they knew Ken. Plus, they had Cody who was great with computers like Izzy. It's no coincidence every one of you all have striking similarities. I needed brains, brauns, and looks." I winked at Sora. She laughed.

"So that pretty much explains it all. The D-Reaper was formed because of the government to erase the Digital World. Simply because of all the chaos it created. Unfortunately, Flaremon wasn't dead, but he was weak. He was running out of allies. No one trusted him. It wasn't until he found out about the D-Reaper that he tried to destory all humans too. His plan was to bring the D-Reaper to the real world. He succeeded, but the Tamers were a little better." I said. I stood up.

"So, the Soverigns that came out of no where stopped him?" Gabumon asked.

I shook my head. "I created the Soverigns. As a way to bring peace back to the Digital World. Digimon need gods too. Unfortunately, after the D-Reaper was destoryed, Flaremon began killing them. They had used almost all of their powers to help the Tamers take it down. Baihumon manged to kill Flaremon. Unfortunately, with Flaremon's power and will, his data remained in the Ocean of Peace, where I had first brought you all."

"I think I understand everything now." Matt said. "But why did you lie to Rika?"

I shrugged. "I thought it was obvious. If Flaremon knew of my plan, he would have killed her himself."

The others got up, too. Matt stretched, "why did you try killing her?"

I was beginning to get annoyed. "To bring out Flaremon. I wanted him to control her and kill him. I was risking killing her though. It was a mistake." I turned away from them and began walking. "My plan is to get Angewomon to use her one secret weapon to help us. I can't get her to turn back the time for this, but I have another plan."

_I just hope it works, _I thought bitterly.

**A/N: I know it took forever to update, but hopefully this chapter draws out some excitement. I thought it would be kind of cool to throw in what's happening on Ryo's end too.**


End file.
